Mauvais rêves
by Philoso
Summary: [en abandon : voir l'avis]UA Harry Potter a une famille, une famille qui fut pourtant dissoute... une aide étrange s'approche de l'adolescent, et l'emmène dans les montagnes... un périple ou la réflexion sera la clé.
1. le chemin de Traverse

_**Salut les lecteurs !**_

_**Encore une nouvelle fic rien que pour vos beaux yeux et pour votre matière grise !**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira ! n'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis !**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

**_Drago Malefoy_**

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 1 : « Rentré… »**

Dans une belle maison de Godric's Hollow vivait une famille du nom de Potter, un couple ayant pour nom Lily Potter et James Potter ainsi que leur unique fils du nom de Harry Potter.

"Bon, on y va ?"demanda Harry pour la centième fois depuis le début du mois.

"Pourquoi y aller aujourd'hui ? Nous avons un mois pour y aller…"

"Peut être mais j'ai hâte d'acheter mes livres et affaires scolaires, comme ça je serai en avance pour le début de l'année !"

James soupira. Il était auror au ministère et avec les quelques mangemort qui venaient de s'échapper d'Azkaban, il n'avait que très peu de jours de congé. Mais comme il n'était pas là souvent, autant faire plaisir à son unique fils.

"D'accord… tu es d'accord Lily ?" dit il en direction de la femme aux cheveux roux venant d'entrer dans la pièce.

"C'est une bonne idée, surtout que j'ai besoin de nouvelles fournitures… et j'ai entendu dire que Guilderoy Lockart avait sorti un nouveau livre…" répondit Lily rêveuse.

"Ce Guilderoy ne m'impressionne pas du tout… surtout qu'il a l'air d'un parfait crétin," dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

"Moi je le trouve assez beau…"

"Beau ? Lui ? Tu plaisantes ? Horrible oui…" s'exclama James en faisant la grimace, "cet homme dégouline d'hypocrisie !"

"Il a des cheveux blond… c'est très beau les cheveux blond," rajouta sa femme en souriant sans faire attention à son commentaire.

"Ha bon ? … dans ce cas pourquoi n'a tu pas épousé Lucius Malefoy ?" dit James en souriant, moqueur.

Harry savait très bien que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu entre ses parents, qu'ils ne faisaient que s'amuser. Parfois d'ailleurs, ils se retrouvaient dans des situations compromettantes, au plaisir de Harry qui se moquait allègrement d'eux.

"Bon on y va ?" Insista Harry.

"Oui mon chéri… tu peux rester là, moi et Harry irons acheter les fournitures tout seuls si tu es trop fatigué," dit Lily en se levant de son fauteuil.

"Non, Harry a besoin d'un balai et tu ne t'y connais pas en balais. Pas vrai Harry ?"dit James en se levant lui aussi.

"Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un balai et tu le sais très bien James Potter…"

"Oui mais Harry est sûrement aussi fort que moi en Quidditch alors il lui faut un balais !"

"Ah oui et si il n'est pas très fort en Quidditch ou si il a le vertige qu'est ce que tu diras ?"

"De toutes façon maman je n'est pas très envie d'un balai… Sirius a dit qu'il m'en offrirait peut-être un pour mon anniversaire et puis peut-être que je suis nul en Quidditch ?"

"Si Sirius a dit qu'il t'en offrirait un…" dit James

Lily soupira, le Quidditch commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Surtout avec ces deux fans dans la maison et leurs 'discussions sportives'…

"Comment on y va ?" demanda Harry en souriant devant l'air de sa mère et celui de son père.

"On n'a cas prendre la cheminée ! Ou alors… Pourquoi pas le magicobus ?" dit Lily.

"Le Magicobus tangue beaucoup trop, Harry pourrait être malade…" dit James en prenant Harry par les épaules avec un sourire crispé. James n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout le Magicobus.

"Arrête de le materner… Harry n'est plus un bébé !"

"Je ne le materne pas ! Et puis… "dit James en cherchant rapidement ses mots, on ira plus vite avec la poudre. "En plus, j'ai entendu dire que le Magicobus était tombé en panne récemment…"

"Ah oui ? Je me demande quel Magicobus ont pris les Londubat pour venir nous voir…" dit Lily en souriant, pas du tout dupe.

"Oh, mais c'est très récent !" répondit rapidement James en se passant la main dans les cheveux ce qui agaça un peu plus Lily.

"Heu… je vote pour la cheminée !" dit soudainement Harry. James était un très mauvais menteur, Lily et Harry le savait bien… et il détestait montrer ses faiblesses.

"Ta raison Fiston ! ..." s'exclama James, "tu vois Lily qu'il n'aime pas le Magicobus !"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel… son mari l'agaçait parfois au plus haut point… mais il le faisait exprès et elle le savait.

"Bien… alors va pour la cheminée…" soupira Lily.

Ils partirent prendre quelques affaires puis se mirent devant la cheminée. James alla avec Lily qui détestait les voyages en cheminée et fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de partir.

"Dit bien fort chemin de Traverse… d'accord mon chéri ?" s'inquiéta Lily.

"Oui, oui maman… je fais ce que tu veux si tu arrêtes de m'appeler « mon chéri »…"

Lily sourit… Harry était le portrait craché de James… sauf les yeux, il avait les yeux vert émeraude… comme elle.

James lança la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée et murmura en serrant bien fort Lily contre lui : « chemin de traverse »

Après que ces parents soit partis, il alla dans la cheminée et dit à son tour les mots qui l'emmènerai loin de sa maison.

Il arriva peu après ses parents dans le magasin « Fleurie& Bott » couvert de suie.

Lily fit disparaître la suie de ces vêtements avec un sortilège simple alors qu'une foule était déjà sur James.

Il essaya de se débarrasser des admiratrices qui lui demandaient autographes et renseignements.

James Potter était un auror connu dans le monde de la magie pour avoir tuer et enfermé de nombreux mangemorts qui avaient fait bien des méfaits pour la plupart horrible. Voldemort n'était plus, maintenant, la plupart de ses mangemorts étaient enfermés ou morts.

"J'aurai du prendre ma cape…" marmonna James en s'extirpant tant bien que mal de la foule.

Harry ne supportait pas que l'on colle son père comme cela, après tout le monde le montrait du doigt en disant : « Ho c'est James Potter! Harry Potter doit être par là ! » Mais le pire c'était sa mère. Elle détestait toutes ces pimbêches qui courraient après James comme s'il le fait qu'il soit marié ne change rien.

Ils partirent rapidement vers les magasins concernant Poudlard comme : Olliwanders, Madame Guipure… et d'autres.

"Bien… les vêtements : c'est fait, les plumes et l'encre : c'est fait… la baguette magique !" dit James avec enthousiasme.

Lily soupira… elle devait aller acheter des fournitures pour son travail et rapidement.

"James, dit-elle, vous allez y aller sans moi… je dois aller acheter quelques petites choses…"

James la regarda un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

"Tu ne veux pas voir quelle baguette va avoir Harry ? demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils, c'est dommage, ça ne se voit qu'une seule fois dans vie."

Elle sourit d'un sourire contrit, elle aurait bien voulu y aller mais la boutique de l'apothicaire fermait tôt.

"Bon, j'y vais, dit-elle en soupirant, à tout à l'heure !"

James l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne parte et repartie donc avec le sourire en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry et en lui chuchotant de faire un bon choix. Harry avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Qu'elle ne vienne pas n'était pas trop grave…

"Bon on y va…" dit son père en regardant Harry, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

Harry acquiesça et ils rentrèrent dans le magasin « Olliwanders ».

Ils furent accueilli par un étrange monsieur qui après le choix de la baguette magique, un belle baguette en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix, dit d'une voix mystérieuse : « comme c'est étrange… oui très étrange… »

"Qui a-t-il de si étrange, monsieur ?" demanda sérieusement James.

"Eh bien…" commença de sa voix douce Mr Olliwanders , "la baguette de votre fils, monsieur Potter, est la sœur de la baguette de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… celui qui a fait cette même cicatrice sur votre front… il y a maintenant plus de dis ans…"

"Pardon ? Lord Voldemort ?" s'écria James en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme sursauta au nom du mage noir…

"C'est exact, en effet…" mais il ne put en dire plus car un client entrait dans le magasin.

James dévisagea Harry d'un regard indéchiffrable qui mit se dernier mal à l'aise.

Ils sortirent du magasin en silence et partirent chercher Lily dans le magasin d'ingrédient de potion, chez l'apothicaire.

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

_**Alors ? Vous avez trouvez cela comment ? Donnez moi votre avis et dites moi si je continu ou pas !**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_


	2. fete d'anniversaire

_**Salut les lecteurs !**_

**_La suite ! lisez et appréciez ! Je n'ai pas d'autres choses à dire… _**

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

REPONSE AUX REVEWS :

**Jamesie-cass :** merci beaucoup ! Et oui je continu…

**Aetius :** bah oui cela va être long… j'ai d'autres fics qui sont et vont être assez longue… (Surtout vont)

**Arwene Evans ;** merci beaucoup ! Donne moi ton avis sur la suite s'il te plait et aussi si tu le souhaites tes idées !

**4rine :** la suite comme j'espère tu la voulais !

Je dédit ce chapitre à Jamesie-cass ma première revieweuse pour cette fic.

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 2 : « Rencontre »**

Harry et James arrivèrent devant l'apothicaire et virent derrière la vitrine, Lily, achetant toutes sortes d'ingrédient. Lily Potter était une chercheuse pour le ministère, elle essayait de nouveaux remèdes mais surtout de nouveaux sortilèges de métamorphose et de guérison. Il existait peu de sortilèges de guérison et sinon, ils étaient difficilement maîtrisable. Lily Potter était une espèce de médicomage de la Science, il y en avait peu, les sorciers préférant généralement avoir des métiers ne sortant pas de l'ordinaire

James sourit en regardant Lily manipuler des bocaux avec précaution. Il avait une femme merveilleuse, ça, personnes ne pouvait le contester.

Tu viens Harry ? … il faut acheter des ingrédients pour tes cours de Potions…

Ils entrèrent donc et James fit sursauter Lily en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Bon alors… des yeux de scarabée, de la peau de serpent, des yeux de serpents, des griffes de canidés, des pattes de lièvre…

Pendant que Harry disaient tout les ingrédient qu'il lui fallait l'apothicaire les prenaient et les posaient sur le comptoir.

Cela fera cinq Gallions et trente sept Mornilles, monsieur Potter, dit l'apothicaire d'un ton serviable.

Harry tendit la monnaie et rejoignit ses marents à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse du glacier Florent Fortarôme.

Tu as eu tout ce qu'il te faut, Harry ? demanda Lily.

Oui… mais je me demande à quoi vont servir des pistils de fleur d'Elias…

Dans les potions contre la fatigue généralement… répondit Lily.

Et mais j'y pense, dit James qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils, Qui est le professeur de Potion à Poudlard ? …

Lily fronça elle aussi les Sourcils… signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

Je ne sais pas… pas la moindre idée… finit elle par dire, cela ne peut pas être Mr Perigord, j'ai appris qu'il était mort pendant la guerre…

Paix à son âme… Mais de toute façon le professeur n'a pas grande importance, par contre Harry, dit il en le regardant dans le yeux, sache que les potions sont une matière très importante. J'ai eu un peu de mal dans cette matière et

Tu le reconnais enfin ! s'exclama Lily. James eut les joues qui rosirent un peu.

Oui… enfin… bref quoi ! Donne toi à fond dans cette matière !

Tu lui dit tout tes points faibles et points forts mais… peut être qu'il est doué en potion comme moi... Dit Lily en plissant les yeux comme un félin.

Heu… oui bon…

James était mal à l'aise… il voulait que son fils soit aussi bon que lui au collège, et ce dans toutes les matières. Mais Harry devenait stressé par cette rentrée, ayant peur d'être médiocre au Quidditch ou encore de n'être que moyen dans des matières principales… il avait l'impression que l'on attendait trop de lui.

-Dites… on pourrait peut être manger ici, non ? Il est assez tard… demanda Harry avec espoir.

Lily réfléchissait… c'est vrai qu'elle ne dirait pas non à un petit restaurant… Elle regarda son mari, lui aussi réfléchissait.

Moi je ne vois rien contre… comme ça, cela paiera tout les moments ou je n'était pas là… dit il tristement.

Lily sourit… James était vraiment adorable quand il était franc.

Alors va pour le restaurant… choisis Harry ! dit Lily avec un tendre sourire sur le visage.

Pourquoi pas celui-là ? demanda Harry après réflexion des restaurant aux alentours.

Oui, c'est un bon choix, dit James en regardant un restaurant à la devanture rouge, nous l'avons déjà essayé ta mère et moi il y a longtemps…

Ils sourirent en se rappelant le repas qu'il avait fait ici il doit bien avoir dix ans.

Ils rentrèrent donc et mangèrent à leur faim des mets tous plus délicieux… cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé en famille, vu que James était souvent au ministère, mais il avait demandé au commandant de la brigade un congé de trois jours, vu qu'il passait la plupart de son temps au ministère ou à la recherche de criminel de tout genre ces temps ci, personne n'avait pu lui refuser. Beaucoup avaient perquisitionné ses temps ci…

Après le repas ils rentrèrent chez eux, l'esprit et le ventre tranquille. James s'installa dans un grand fauteuil devant la cheminée et regarda les flammes danser pendant un moment.

Papa ? demanda Harry.

Oui fiston ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Heu… je me demandais… on pourrait peut-être inviter Sirius à déjeuner pour mon anniversaire ? …

Un sourire illumina le visage de James.

Excellente idée ! … cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ce bon vieux Padfoot… on pourrait invité aussi Remus ! … un repas entre amis… cela fait tellement longtemps maintenant que je ne les ai pas vu…

J'ai entendu le surnom de cet imbécile de brun prétentieux ou je rêve ? … dit Lily en paraissant dans la pièce un sourire au lèvres. Elle aimait bien plaisanter sur Sirius

Cette ami, comme tu dis imbécile, nous a sauvé la vie, je te rappel.

Je le sais bien, mon chérie, et je ne l'oublie pas, bien que parfois je me demande s'il n'est pas arrivé devant chez nous ce soir là par hasard …

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Depuis que Harry, étant bébé avait tué le mage noir grâce à son 'pourvoir d'autodéfense surdéveloppée', ils avaient l'esprit tranquille. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment grâce à cela qu'il était encore vivant…

Comme ça je pourrai parler avec Sirius de la marque de balai à acheté à Harry…

James ! Il est trop jeune ! A Poudlard les balais ne sont…

Maman ! Papa ! S'il vous plait, je peux écrire les lettres ? …. Avec vous on y encore demain…

Oui vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis, surtout avec ces abrutis !

Abrutis, abrutis… bougonna James, je suis donc un abruti si je comprends bien ? ... cela fait toujours plaisir Lil'…

Harry partit écrire ces lettres, ne voulant entendre et surtout voir la suite.

Il s'installa à son bureau, prit une plume et un parchemin et commença sa lettre :

_Cher Sirius,_

_Comment vas-tu ? ... moi très bien mais tu nous manques terriblement ici. Surtout que depuis que les mangemorts sont en fuite papa n'est pas très souvent à la maison… bref, est ce que tu voudrais venir dans deux jours vers midi pour déjeuner et rester avec nous à la maison pour la journée ?_

_J'aimerai que tu m'aides à convaincre papa qu'il travaille trop… on ne le vois presque plus…_

_Répond vite parrain,_

_Ton filleul qui t'aime_

_Harry._

Il relu sa lettre en appela son hibou pour envoyer la lettre. Il écrivit ensuite à Remus.

_Cher Remus,_

_J'espère que la pleine lune n'a pas été trop dure et que tu te portes bien._

_Peux tu venir lundi vers midi pour manger avec nous ? _

_Tu manques beaucoup à papa même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer…_

_Ce serait vraiment bien, vu que l'on a invité Sirius aussi…_

_Répond vite s'il te plait,_

_Amicalement,_

_Harry._

Il appela l'hibou de la famille et lui donna l'adresse en lui disant de se dépêcher. Il regarda le hibou partir puis retourna dans le salon ou il trouva sa mère sur les genoux de son père endormi tous les deux en face de la cheminée dans un fauteuil rouge. Harry aimait vraiment beaucoup ses parents et ne fut pas surpris de les trouver ainsi. Ils se chamaillaient plus que ne se disputaient. En fait ils ne se disputaient presque jamais. Sauf pour des choses graves ce qui n'arrivaient pas très souvent. Il les laissa ainsi, et alla se coucher dans son lit car il était tard. Avant de s'endormir sa pensée fut pour son parrain qu'il n'avait vu depuis longtemps… et qu'il espérait voir dans peu de jours.

Les deux jours d'attente à son anniversaire furent longs… Il ruminait en attendant ce jour bénit. Ces anniversaires étaient toujours comme un enfant pouvait les imaginer, il y avait toujours son parrain, Remus et un gros gâteaux n'attendant que leurs estomac !... oui Harry aimait beaucoup ses anniversaires…

Il attendit, attendit, le jour arriva enfin. Il avait reçu les réponses peu avant elle étaient positives…

Maman… quelles heure est il ?

Tu me l'as demandé il n'y a pas cinq minutes… attends un peu ils vont bientôt arriver…

Merci… dit il distraitement.

Et il se remit à tourner en rond en attendant que le temps passe…

Si tu continu de tourner en rond tu vas faire un trou dans le plancher ! dit une voix amusé dans son dos.

SIRIUS ! cria t il en sautant sur un bel homme au cheveux brun et au yeux noir.

Ho doucement !... eh bah je ne savais pas que tu étais si pressé de me voir…

Padfoot ! comment vas-tu mon cher ? dit James en descendant de l'escalier.

Prongs ! très bien t'en fait pas ! et toi ? dit il en étreignant contre lui James.

Hé bien… on ne frappe pas avant d'entrée et on en dit même pas bonjour… je vais finir par croire que tu as des problèmes d'éducation Sirius ! Dit Lily un grand sourire sur le visage.

Avec une mère comme la mienne…

Mais dites moi… il y a e l'animation ici ! dit un autre homme au cheveux châtains court et aux yeux gris.

Moony ! Comment vas-tu ? dit James en allant serrer Remus contre lui.

Aussi bien que l'on peut aller ! et toi ? … ho bonjour Lily… bonjour Harry !

Toi au moins tu dis bonjour Remus… pas comme l'autre là. Dit Lily en regardant Sirius.

L'Autre a un nom… et c'est Sirius. Sirius comme l'étoile que je suis…

En réponse elle lui tira la langue et partit embrasser Remus.

_-_Viens Harry… Allons nous en de ce monde si injuste envers les défavoriser… dit tragiquement Sirius en prenant son filleul en otage.

_-_Défavoriser ?… Mais enfin Padfoot… pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais des problèmes d'argent ! dit James avec une mine faussement affligé.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur puis se mirent à table.

Il faut faire dans l'ordre de l'art, proclama Sirius avec un air prophètique, règle numéro un pour un anniversaire : débarrasser la table de cadeaux encombrant ! Ça c'est ton travaille Harry !

Il y avait six cadeaux sur la table.

Par lequel je commence ? demanda Harry un sourire illuminant son visage.

Celui que tu veux, dit Sirius qui avait gardé son air complètement stupide de proclameur, du moment que tu déchires bien le papier dans les règles ce sera correct.

Harry fut tenté par un cadeau au papier bleu pale qui, d'après la forme ressemblait à un livre.

Il l'ouvrit en un temps record et regarda le livre sous toutes les coutures… il n'y avait pas de titre, juste une couverture en cuir bleu foncé.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Vu la couverture cela vient sûrement de Moony… dit James en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant Remus qui souriait mystérieusement, ouvre le.

_Sommaire_

_1 Comment paraître crédible._

_2 Comment trouver la bonne excuse._

_3 Comment ne pas se faire remarquer._

_4 Comment copier sans se faire voir._

_5 Comment apprendre une leçon rapidement._

_6 Comment parler en ne se faisant comprendre que de certaines personnes_

_-_Super ! Merci beaucoup Remus ! s'exclama Harry.

_-_Wouha ! où est ce que tu as trouvé cela Moony ? … il me l'aurait fallu plusieurs fois à Poudlard pour me sortir de plusieurs affaires… ça explique aussi beaucoup de choses !

_-_Remus ! s'indigna Lily, moi qui croyais que tu étais le seul à avoir encore du sens moral ! … enfin pour toi Sirius je ne suis pas sur que tu en ai jamais eu…

Sirius éclata de rire…

-Là-dessus tu as peut être raison...

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Remus expliqua :

Je me l'étais acheté il y a longtemps pour en faire cadeau à Sirius, mais j'ai commencé à le lire et j'ai préféré le garder et acheter un autre cadeau à Padfoot…

Hé mais tu ne nous en a jamais parler de ça ! s'exclama Sirius indigné, avec ça j'aurai pu n'avoir plus aucune retenue !

Oui, je crois bien que c'est pour ça aussi que je ne te l'ai pas donné, dit Remus près à éclater de rire.

Sirius se renfrogna… « Pas gentils » marmonna t il.

Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim alors on ouvre les autres cadeaux ? demanda Remus qui avait arrêté de rire.

Harry ouvrit ensuite un cadeau empaqueté dans un papier vert foncé. Il arracha le papier et lu :

_Matériel à écrire_

_-_Matériel à écrire ? demanda Sirius.

Harry ouvrit la boite rectangulaire et vit : des plumes, des parchemins différents, de l'encre de plusieurs couleurs et aux différents usage,

De l'encre invisible ! Ca me rappelle quand on se passait des mots en classe et que le professeur ramassait des morceaux de parchemins vierges ! s'exclama James.

Ha oui ! ... même qu'une fois le professeur à passé tout le cours à essayer de lire ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus car une lettre n'était pas invisible !

De vrais gamins… soupira Lily.

Merci beaucoup Maman !

Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

Heu… à part Remus je ne vois personnes dans la pièce qui penserai à m'offrir cela.

James et Sirius se renfrognèrent.

Normal… dit Sirius d'une voix doucereuse, mon cadeau est beaucoup mieux que celui ci…

Tss…

Bon j'ouvre celui-ci. Dit Harry en ouvrant un cadeau ovale à couverture orange pétant.

Ha ! Ca vient sûrement de ton père…

Il y avait à l'intérieur une cape noire transparente et un bout de parchemin.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en regardant son père.

Mets la cape sur toi. Tu verras bien.

Harry mit la cape et on ne vit plus que sa tête dans les air.

Je suis invisible ! c'est génial ! merci Papa ! dit il en allant faire un bisou à son père qui n'arrivait pas à savoir ou était le corps de Harry.

Oh, James ! s'exclama Sirius, tu l'as gardé ! dit il en brandissant un bout de parchemin.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en enlevant la cape.

C'est la Carte Du Maraudeur ! dit fièrement James.

Carte ? … c'est un bout de parchemin James, dit Lily.

Non… bien au contraire… _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

La Carte se transforma et apparut des lignes et des petits personnages dessus.

Hoo… dit Harry.

C'est une carte de Poudlard, dit Sirius, comme ça tu pourras aller ou tu veux et en plus personnes ne te verra vu que tu auras la cape sur toi !

Super ! merci papa !

Vous ne m'aviez jamais parlé de cette carte, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Secret de Maraudeur, dit Sirius malicieusement.

Et vous croyez que Harry va faire comme vous ? être un élève insouciant et ne pas tenir en compte plus de la moitié des règles du Poudlard ?

Evidemment. Dit Sirius.

Hein ? Mais il n'en est pas question ! cette cape et cette carte resteront ici !

Mais chérie…

Pas de mais !... je ne veux pas que notre fils finisse comme toi ou pire si c'est possible.

Pff… maman je te promet que je ne ferai pas comme eux, mais laisse moi emporter la carte et la cape s'il te plait… implora Harry.

Lily le regarda un instant puis céda.

D'accord, mais tu ne traîneras pas dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Oui.

Bon je crois qu'il reste des cadeaux à ouvrir…

Oui ! … alors voyons voir… ho merci Sirius ! Dit Harry en sautant au cou de son parrain.

Harry venait de déballer un balai, le nouveau nimbus 2000.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai… murmura Lily… Vous voulez vraiment qu'il se fasse renvoyer dès le premier jour ? …

Lily… Harry n'emmènera pas son nimbus à Poudlard. Dit James.

Hein ? … mais papa… commença Harry.

Non. Harry tu vas m'écouter. Tu ne vas pas emmener ce balai à Poudlard. Ta mère à raison, dit il d'u ton sans réplique, par contre nous nous entraînerons pendant le reste des vacances.

D'accord…

Bon et bien… _mangeons_ ! dit joyeusement Remus.

Ils se mirent donc à table. Lily avait préparé un délicieux repas. Des gâteaux apéritifs fait maison, un poulet accompagné d'une sauce de sa préparation et bien sur, un gros gâteau à la crème.

Mmh… James tu as vraiment une merveilleuse cuisinière pour femme.

Oui tu as raison Moony, c'est le seul avantage à être marié…dit Sirius.

Sa réplique jeta un froid mais lui ne semblait pas s'en soucier et souriait bêtement de sa réussite.

Sirius je me dis parfois que tu ne te marieras jamais… dit James sombrement.

Oh, mais tu as parfaitement mon cher Prongs. Il y a trop d'inconvénients…

Lily elle ne prenait pas en mal les répliques de Sirius. Elle y était habituée depuis le temps. Eux deux se chamaillaient gentiment depuis plus de dix ans.

Il y eu ensuite le gros gâteau d'anniversaire qui ne dura, à vrai dire, pas très longtemps.

Ah… un gâteau toujours aussi délicieux… dit Sirius.

Tu ne vois plus les inconvénients de se marier, hein Sirius ? dit James en souriant.

Bah… du moment qu'on me fait le même gâteau tous les jours…

Tu changes d'avis comme de chemises, le taquina Remus.

Particularité Black… merci maman.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur.

Sirius ? … on pourra essayer mon balai s'il te plait ? …

Bien sur… si ton père n'y vois pas _d'inconvénients_.

Tu rigoles là ?… je suis l'un des meilleurs joueurs de grande Bretagne !

_Etait_… cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait de Quidditch ? … hum… au moins deux ans…

QUOI ? Je fais beaucoup de Quidditch… et personnes ne peut dire que je ne suis pas l'un des meilleurs !

Oh oui, n'empêche que Sirius a raison… tu ne nous a pas montrer tes exploits depuis longtemps.

Remus ! s'exclama James indigné, toi aussi tu t'y mets ? …. Je vais vous montrer ce que veut dire faire tu Quidditch ! Et ce, sur le champ !

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent… c'était trop facile. Quand on parlait Quidditch il était trop facile de faire dire à James n'importe quoi ou de lui faire promettre on ne sait quel défi…

Ils partirent donc tous prendre des balais et partir vers un petit terrain ou les moldus ne pouvaient les voir.

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**_Voila ! Fini ! … la suite prochainement !_**

_**Une petite revews se ne serait pas de refus… votre avis !**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_


	3. Quidditch

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**_Salut les lecteurs !! Merci beaucoup pour vos revews, continuez d'en envoyer !!_**

**_bon... vous fachez pas pour la suite, hein?... vous comprendrez plus tard..._**

_**Sincèrement vôtre,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Amande55:** merci !! je continu je continu... li mes autres fics si tu t'impatiente... non je rigole...

**Ellie351:** merci beaucoup elie!! donne moi ton avis sur mes autres fics si tu les lis!! c'est très sympa!!

**Kritari:** merci kritari!!

**Arwene Evans: **pas grave... du moment que tu me donnes ton avis cela me suffit...

**Suzy Bones:** merci beaucoup!! ... ouais bah James et Lily... erm... lis la suite tu comprendras.

**Phany:** merci bicoup bicoup!!

_Je dédit ce chapitre a Arwene Evans... continu de me donner ton avis!!_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 3 : « Quidditch... »**

L'endroit anti-moldus pour pouvoir au habitants des environs de pouvoir joué à leur sport favori (James avait beaucoup influencer le ministère pour en créer un a cette endroit précis pour sois disant, donné au habitants un endroit qui leur seraient familier). Il pouvait donc jouer au Quidditch avec son fils aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

- Bien... je vais vous prouver que j'ai gardé toute la forme que j'avais à... que j'ai encore !

- Remus, Sirius et Harry se lancèrent un regard complice. James était vraiment têtu.

- Alors ? Vous venez ? demanda James qui était déjà sur son balai.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je veux être dan les air pour pouvoir confirmer que tu n'es plus aussi bon. Dit Remus un petit sourire en coin.

- Pff...

Harry contempla son balai un instant, il était vraiment magnifique. Il regarda son parrain.

- Et bien ? qu'attends tu pour donner une raclé à ton prétentieux de père ? demanda Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'élança dans les airs avec une grâce et une vitesse magnifique.

- Ton fils, dit Remus à James, est sûrement aussi bon que toi au Quidditch quand tu étais à Poudlard.

- Je n'en doute pas, Moony. Il a aussi beaucoup de qualité de sa mère.

- Oui... comme ne pas avoir un alter ego surdimensionné. Le taquina Remus.

- Ma parole, vous êtes tous contre moi !! s'exclama James en s'élevant dans les airs.

- Bon on joue ? ou alors tu déclares forfait.

James prit vite la mouche.

- Hé bien tu n'as qu'à partir si je suis si nul que cela. J'aurais trop peur de tomber malencontreusement sur toi pendant la partie. Répliqua James, vexé.

- Prongs... ne le prend pas mal. Et puis, si ton fils rentre dans l'équipe de Grande Bretagne de Quidditch tu seras forcé de dire que tu es moins bon !

- Mais Harry sera forcement meilleur que moi !! vu que je lui apprendrais tout ce que je sais.

- Alors là on es mal... surtout si tu lui apprend comment séduire une fille... cela ta _tellement_ réussi avec Lily...

- Ha oui ? alors comment se fasse t il mon cher Patmol que moi je sois marié et père de famille alors que toi tu n'ai aucun des deux ?

- Ho c'est simple... moi j'ai choisi la liberté et la tranquillité et toi les disputes continuelles et la chasteté.

- Disputes continuelles ??? Je vais t'en donner moi des disputes continuelles !! dit il en fonçant sur Sirius.

Harry lui avait depuis longtemps décroché de la conversation et s'envolais dans les airs à une vitesse vertigineuse en esquivant les arbres et toutes autres obstacles sur son chemin. Remus, lui écoutait la conversation avec un petit sourire en coin. Tranquillement allongé sur l'herbe alors que les deux autres se disputaient vivement dans les airs. Enfin se disputaient, plus vraiment, ils avaient commencer une course avec un James qui se retenait d'éclater de rire en poursuivant un Sirius qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, très fier d'avoir énerver Prongs.

- De vrais gamins...

James et Sirius n'étaient plus des enfants mais aimaient se comporter comme tel quand ils étaient réunis. Ce qui énervait beaucoup Lily.

Ils jouèrent tout l'après midi, puis rentrèrent ne voulant pas que Lily se fasse du souci. Remus et Sirius mangèrent avec eux le soir puis rentrèrent chez eux tard le soir.

- Je repart au ministère demain... la chasse au Mangemorts a reprise. Soupira James.

- C'était une super journée, papa, mais s'il te plait, rentre plutôt le soir... implora Harry qui gardait quand même son sourire.

- Mmh... je vais essayer fiston... mais cela va être dur...

Tout en disant cela un bel hibou noir passa par la fenêtre pour atterrir sur le bras de James. Il ouvrit la lettre en fronçant les sourcils.

_Cher Prongs,_

_Je t'envoie se courrier car j'ai oublier de te dire quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui, et comme la journée était plus que amusante, je ne voulais la gâcher en mettant sur le tapis des problèmes. Premièrement, le ministère a confirmation qu'il s'agit bien de Peter qui c'est échappé d'Azkaban. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a attendu tout ce temps pour sorti s'il le pouvait. Bref se ne sont pas plusieurs mais un Mangemort en fuite. _

_Je te demanderai de ne pas partir à sa recherche, mon équipe est sur le coup. Tu travailles trop, vieux !!..._

_Je me suis arrangé avec Fol'œil tu prendras l'affaire Smith. Ils te donneront des renseignements sur le sujet demain._

_Porte toi bien et ne te surmène pas trop !!!... Sinon je demandes un rapport à Harry et t'étripe si il me dit que tu n'es jamais là chez toi !!..._

_ Amicalement,_

_ Sirius Alias Padfoot._

James mit la carte dans sa poche alors que Harry avait lu lui aussi.

- Il va falloir que je fasse attention ou alors je vais avoir affaire a Sirius l'éventreur...

Harry sourit. Il était tard et il commençait à avoir sommeil.

- 'nuit ... dit il a ses parents en allant se coucher.

- Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêve. Harry grogna, il en avait assez qu'on le prenne pour un gamin.

Les vacances se finirent rapidement, James toujours sur ces affaires et essayant de cacher son envie de partir chercher Peter... le traître.

Harry, quant à lui, avait lu un parti de ces manuels... qu'ils trouvaient passionnant. Ils jouaient aussi le soir avec son père au Quidditch, sauf des fois ou il avait poursuivit quelqu'un toute la journée et donc, était très fatigué.

La rentrée était le lendemain. Harry était un peu stressé. En fait il n'était pas un peu mais beaucoup stressé... beaucoup de questions lui trottait dans la tête... serait il admis à Poudlard ? Dans quel maison ? Est-ce qu'il se ferait des amis ? Est ce qu'il...

Bref, il avait l'esprit embrouiller. Le soir il se coucha après que sa mère lui est fait un bisou et que son père lui fasse un clin d'œil. Harry aimait beaucoup ses parents. Pour lui, c'était es gens très fort. Et c'était vrai. Son père était un puissant auror et sa mère une chercheuse renommée... il les admirait beaucoup.

Le jour arriva enfin. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et sinon, d'un sommeil agité.

- Alors... prêt à partir ? demanda son père en lui refaisant un clin d'œil.

Harry aurait voulu répondre mais ses lèvres ne voulaient pas se délier.

- Le trac, hein ?... moi aussi j'ai eu peur ce jour là... bon... il faut partir... chérie ? Tu viens ?

- J'arrive... Harry tu as toutes tes affaires ? demanda Lily qui arrivait dans l'entrée.

- Oui... heu...

- Bien... le ministère ma prêtée un voiture pour pouvoir aller au chemin de traverse...

Ils sortirent de la maison et partirent vers la voiture noire qui les attendait devant chez eux.

Ils arrivèrent après une demi-heure d'embouteillage à la gare de King Cross.

Ils passèrent la barrière de la voix 9 ¾ et Harry fut émerveillé parce qu'il voyait. Une magnifique locomotive noire et rouge se tenait fièrement à coté du quais et marqué dessus en rouge : Poudlard Express.

- Elle est belle, hein ? dit le père de Harry qui n'avait pas manqué l'expression sur le visage de son fils, moi aussi j'ai été impressionné la première fois que je l'ai vu... toujours aussi magnifique d'ailleurs...

- Kate ! S'exclama Lily en apercevant une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui souriait sincèrement en voyant Lily.

- Lily !! comment vas-tu ?!! cela fais tellement longtemps !!

- Très bien... Tu connais James je crois ?... James je te présente Kat eue amie de Poudlard.

- Enchanté... Vous étiez à Serdaigle je crois ?

- C'est exact... je viens pour dire au revoir à mon fils, Stan. Stan, vient dire bonjour !

Un jeune garçon qui devait être en troisième année arriva vers eux.

- Qui a-t-il maman ?

- Lily, je te présente Stan, mon fils.

- Ho... votre figure me dit quelque chose... vous ne seriez pas mariée a Félix Tift ?

- Oui c'est exact. Il est fonctionnaire au ministère. Dit Mrs Tift en rougissant u peu.

Harry qui voulait voir le train et les élèves de plus près se sépara de ses parents pour s'approcher de la locomotive.

- Bonjour... excuse moi mais... tu n'aurais pas vu mon rat ?... demanda un garçon roux avec beaucoup de taches de rousseur su le visage.

- Ho salut... non... A quoi il ressemble ? répondit Harry.

- Heu... il a le pelage gris...

- Non, désolé. J'espère que tu le retrouveras.

- Ouais... merci. Répondit celui-ci en s'en allant.

- Harry !! vient vite le train s'en va dans cinq minutes !!

Harry parti vers ses parents qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

- Le train s'en va bientôt... il est l'heure de se dire au revoir... dit James tristement.

James aimait beaucoup Harry. C'était son seul fils et il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, mis à part Lily.

- Oui papa... vous allez me manquer...

- Toi aussi Harry, toi aussi...

- Allez file, tu vas raté ton train ! dit on père qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

Harry les embrassa une dernière fois et rentra dans le train. Il trouva un compartiment vide et fit des signes de la main à ses parents qui le regardaient partir au loin.

C'est ainsi que plus tard, Harry fit la connaissance de Hermione et Ron et que le choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor et qu'il se fit beaucoup d'amis.

Il apprit que c'était Severus Snape le maître de potion, qu'il apprit à détester plus que toute personnes à Poudlard ainsi que Drago Malefoy. Il fut mit au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor avec les félicitation de son père qui lui-même n'était pas rentré dans l'équipe dès la première année. Il passa donc sa première année tranquillement, sauf à la fin où il eu des problèmes avec la pierre Philosophale et le Professeur Quirel alias Lord Voldemort.

Il passa ensuite sa deuxième année où il rencontra Tom Jedusor et tua le Basilic toujours en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

En troisième année, il fut très heureux de savoir que le professeur de défense était Remus Lupin, qu'il admirait beaucoup. Il fit la connaissance de Peter Pettigrow alias Queudver alias Croutard, qui avait tenté de le tuer dans son sommeil, mais heureusement Harry c'était réveiller mais avait quand même réussi à s'échapper de Poudlard.

En quatrième années, il gagna le tournoi des trois sorcier et revu Voldemort qui tua Cédric Diggory et réussi s'échapper de justesse, et failli mourir encore un fois à cause de Bartemius Croupton alias Alastor Maugrey devenu Mangemort.

En cinquième année... année très sombre... il perdit son père, sa mère, son parrain... et tout cela en même temps... la seul chose positive cette année là est que Fudge à enfin bien voulu croire que Voldemort était de retour pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux....

Et maintenant Harry Potter rentre en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie nommé Poudlard...

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

... **_ou là là... ne me tuer pas... ne me tuer pas... IMPERO !! NE ME TUER PAS !!!... bon il est vrai que j'ai fait un peu fort sur ce coup là... en fait Harry ne perds pas ses parents bébé mais il les perds alors qu'il a quinze ans... je suis méchant. Particularité Malefoy._**

**_Allez même si cela ne vous plait pas comme suite, lisez la suite s'il vous plait... cela vous plaira sûrement... drama drama..._**

_**Vous pouvez m'insultez par revews j'aime beaucoup les compliments...**_

_**Sincèrement (je n'ai pas fini de vous mettre l'imperum alors on ne me tut toujours pas...)**_

_** Drago Malefoy**_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_


	4. Haïr

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

_**Salut les lecteurs !! Chapitre 4 de la fanfic culte !!... enfin pas encore culte mais cela ne serai tarder...**_

_**Reading and revews !!**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

REPONSE AUX REVEWS :

**Kritari :** Merci beaucoup !... je continu, je continu... hé oui les Malefoy sont des serials killeurs !!... trois personnes d'un coup... j'ai fait fort...

**Jamesie-cass** : sont ded les Potter... j'espère que la suite te plaira !!... (en fait je ne les ai aps laissé vivant car sinon je ne savais pas quoi faire comme suite...)

**Mougalouk :** bah oui je sais... mais ma parole tous le monde me déteste pour ça !!!... bon bah j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop.... (Seulement si cette suite te plait... sinon insulte moi par revews !!)

**Amande55 :** revew 1 :Ils sont morts comment ?... tu le seras sûrement bientôt...

revew 2 : TU n'as jamais lu Harry Potter ma parole !!!... tous le monde croyait que Voldemort était mort mais en fait c'était un esprit... Capitché ?

revew 3 : Harry a tué Voldemort quand il était petit mais en fait il ne l'a pas vraiment tuer... puisque c'était un esprit qui se promenait tranquillement dans une forêt d'Albanie... voilà j'ai répondu a tes question... d'autres ?

**Phany :** merci bicoup PhAnY... suite only !!

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Amande55... becoup de revew qui font toujours plaisir à lire... (question...)_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 4 : « Haïr... »**

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'ai seize ans et en quelques secondes j'ai tout perdu. Tout. Mon père, ma mère, mon parrain... il ne me reste rien. _Rien._

Je revois encore dans ma tête ce moment intense en émotions... Lord Voldemort _tuant_ si facilement... : ma famille, ma vie...

Lord Voldemort ne me tuant pas, non, me détruisant à petit feu... me rendant fou, fou de malheur et de tristesse... me rendant honteux aussi... honteux de moi, qui n'est pas su protéger mes parents et mon parrain... eux qui avait tout donné pour moi, même leur vie.

Lord Voldemort, qui, ce jour là, n'a pas pu me tuer... grâce à qui ?... Dumbledore. Dumbledore m'a sauvé bien des fois alors, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas sauvé les autres ?... pourquoi sont ils tous morts ? Pourquoi suis-je tout seul? Pourquoi est-ce que je vie, alors que ma vie, toute mes bases, sont mortes. Tuées par un seul homme.

Cette homme, n'en ai pas vraiment un. Dès que l'on tut quelqu'un pour le plaisir on est plus un homme. Dès que l'on ne ressens plus d'émotion tel que : l'amour, le remord, la tendresse... on n'est plus un homme. Voldemort n'est que peur, horreur et douleur. Il a peur, et cette peur, il l'a transforme en destruction. Destruction des autres, du monde... destruction tout simplement.

Peut on haïr quelqu'un plus que tout au monde ?... si cela es possible, alors je hais Lord Voldemort... Voldemort... même dans son nom est inscrit la mort...la peur de mourir peut rendre un homme fou...

Pourquoi suis-je ici ?... dans cette endroit qui n'est plus rien pour moi, car toutes les personnes que j'aime n'y sont plus... je hais Voldemort pour ce qu'il a fait. Je hais Dumbledore pour ne pas les avoir sauvé... Je hais ce monde car j'y vie encore...

Pourquoi ?... _Pourquoi ??_... je veux savoir... pourquoi, suis-je encore en vie ?... pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'une prophétie, si bien caché par _ce_ directeur, dise que je doive tuer Voldemort ?... Pourquoi ?... personnes ne m'a répondu.

Dumbledore me dit, qu'il ne faut pas que je perde espoir... l'espoir n'existe que si nous le voulons. L'espoir ne vit que si nous le décidons. Là ou il n'y a plus rien... y a-t-il encore de l'espoir ?...

L'espoir c'est comme les prophéties... l'espoir n'est là que si on le désir et les prophétie ne se réalise, que si on y croit. Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de notre temps, est superstitieux. Dit comme cela, cela donne envie de rire. Mais je ne peux plus rire. Je ne _veux _plus rire.

Je suis en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Sur le point culminant de Poudlard. Sur la pierre la plus haute de Poudlard... Ici, personnes ne peu m'atteindre. Personnes ne peu me voir mais moi je vois tout. Personnes ne peu venir à moi, mais moi je peux aller ou je souhaite.

Je ne peux plus rien faire...plus rien...

-HARRY !!!...

-Hermione... pourquoi vient-elle ici ?... il y en a d'autres, je les entends...

-Harry...

Dumbledore... Fou ?... non...très intelligent... si intelligent... tellement intelligent que des gens sont déjà mort, mais, bizarrement, pas lui. Lui, il m'a empêcher de me venger... venger ma famille. Il c'est contenté de me _protéger. _Il n'a pas protéger les autres non... mais _moi._

Il m'a protéger, et empêcher de faire un ou plusieurs meurtre... il y aurait eu : Queudver, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Malefoy... et j'en passe. Il s'y serait tous passer... mais non, au lieu de cela, il m'a _protéger_ et empêcher de faire quelque chose de méritée...

Je dois tuer. Tuer Voldemort. C'est ce que dit la prophétie. Alors pourquoi m'en empêche t-il ?... il pense que je ne suis pas assez fort ?... il verra... _il verra..._

-Harry ?... que fais-tu ici ? demanda d'une voix inquiète Dumbledore.

Inquiète ? S'il on veut... il s'inquiète pour son avenir je suppose... je meurs, il meurt _aussi..._ oui, seul moi _apparemment_ peut tuer sa majesté tête-de-serpent... donc si je meurs tout le monde des sorciers est condamnée...

-Harry s'il te plait, répond.

-Et que pensez vous que je vais faire ?... Serai-ce l'une des rares choses que vous ne seriez ? dis-je brusquement, de dos.

Pourquoi répondre ?...le résultat sera le même... je veux m'en aller...

-Ha... Harry... s'il te plait... ne fait pas de bêtise... tu pourrais le regretter...

La voix d'Hermione est implorante et sanglotante... non... je veux m'en aller d'ici. Oublier. Partir. Sortir. S'évanouir dans la nature...

-Aller... s'il te plait descend...

Cette voix est si triste... implorante... je me déteste en entendant cette voix... oui mais elle, _elle_ n'a rien perdu... rien...

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Hermione ?... que penses tu que je fasse là, sur ce mur ? dis-je ironiquement sans me retourner.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'effondrer sur le sol lourdement en pleurant... désolé Hermione... je ne veux pas continuer comme cela... je veux oublier... me faire oublier... je suis égoïste.

-Harry s'il te plait... Hermione a raison... descends...

Dumbledore... je me mur dans le silence...sans pour autant descendre.

-Harry... tu ne dois pas faire cela...

Il se crois plus fort... plus intelligent... mais sait-il seulement ce que je _veux _faire ?... non...

-Monsieur Potter... descendez s'il vous plait. La voix du professeur Mc Gonagall tremblait aussi.

-Désolé professeur mais je vais devoir vous désobéir. Dis-je froidement et avec une méchante ironie.

Je n'entends rien pendant un instant... j'aime le silence... oui, le silence est reposant... mais le silence n'est plus là quand on l'appelle 1...

-Pourquoi ?... hein pourquoi ?... pourquoi suis-je ici ?... vous ne le savez pas alors n'essayez pas de comprendre...dis-je d'un ton sans réplique. Ma voix était glaciale, dur, méconnaissable.

-Harry... s'il te plait... dit la vois implorante et je pense sincèrement de Dumbledore.

Je me retourne. Pour leur faire face... je mets toutes mes émotions dans mes yeux. Les yeux sont les meilleurs moyens de communication de l'être humain. On comprend mieux en regardant une personne dans les yeux quand lui parlant.

-Vous ne savez pas... non vous ne savez pas Dumbledore... peut-être un jour saurait vous... dis en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Tristesse. Compassion. Peur... c'est cela que je vois dans ces yeux si beau, si bleu. Bleu chaud, pas froid. Bleu parfois rieur et parfois sérieux, pas fade... bleu rempli d'émotion diverses et pourtant distinct...

-Harry... Descend... tu ne vas pas te tuer maintenant ?... pas après tout cela...

-Me tuer, hein ? Qui cela dérangerai ?... mais non désolé pour vous, je ne vais pas me tuer... même si des personnes ici _espérait_ que je veuilles vraiment me tuer...

-Personnes ici ne veux ta mort, Harry...

-Non, c'est vrai... les personnes ici présente sont trop lâche pour pouvoir faire un tel geste... c'est trop demandé... d'ailleurs je me demande comment Voldemort a pu croire un seul instant que vous étiez des leurs, peut-être... parce que vous êtes vraiment de leurs ? Dis-je en direction de Snape.

-Je vous interdis de mettre à l'épreuve ma fidélité !! siffla Snape en sortant sa baguette.

-Ha oui et que ferez vous ?... un Mangemort devenu professeur innocent... c'est risible.

Un sortilège rouge sortit de la baguette de Snape. Je leva la main et le sort parti toucher son expéditeur. Snape vacilla et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Harry !! mais... enfin.... Bafouilla le professeur Mc Gonagall en s'approchant de Snape pour voir s'il allait bien.

-Il l'avait mérité. Cela fait bientôt sept ans que je le supporte. Dit-je avec toute la haine qu'il est possible pour Snape.

Le silence revint et Hermione sanglote sur le sol... Hermione, pleurer ne sers à rien, les personnes que nous aimons ne changent et ne reviennent pas en pleurant... cela je l'ai compris depuis peu.

-Harry... arrêtes... cela ne régleras pas tes problèmes... n'y envoyer des sorts sur le gens... dit doucement Dumbledore.

-Vous ne savez pas quels sont mes problèmes... mais il est vrai que j'ai toujours rêvé de lui envoyer un bon sortilège en pleine figure... Sinon je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire. Dis-je en m'avançant d'un pas vers le vide.

-Harry, si tu avances encore je te lancerai un sort qui te ferra revenir à nous... tu auras beaucoup de problèmes et...

-Pour ? ... pourquoi ? ... pff... si vous me renvoyer qui tueras ce très cher Voldemort ?... au fait juste une chose je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais me tuer, cela c'est vous qui le dites.

-Alors que vas-tu faire ? demanda Dumbledore le visage grave.

Je regarde le paysage... dit-je très ironiquement un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

-Tu... Harry !! arrêtes bon sang !! Tu nous fais peur... mais enfin Harry... que t'arrives t il... tu n'es plus le même... finit par murmurer Ron...

-Non... j'ai changé... mais maintenant j'ai quelques petites choses à aller vérifier...

...Pardon Albus... pardon mes amis... vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre... pardon Papa et Maman... pardon de ne pas vous su vous protéger... mais je reviendrai.

Je veux partir... je dois partir... je partirai.

-Harry... Descends... tes parents ne...

-SONT PAS MORT POUR QUE JE MEURE !! JE SAIS !!!

J'avais hurler... mes paroles avaient résonner dans le silence du soir... ma voix était des plus glacial et des plus dur. Je les hais... Je sens la colère refaire surface... la colère est un sentiment humain qui l'est difficile de canaliser... certain y arrive. Mais je ne les comprends pas.

Je dois partir...plus tard je n'en aurai plus envie... c'est maintenant et pas plus tard...

Je m'avança près du bord et regarda un moment la brume en bas...

-HARRY !!! NON !!!

Hermione hurle et cours vers moi... mais je suis plus rapide.

Je saute.

Je sens un sortilège qui passe à coté de moi... personnes ne peux me voir... la brume les en empêche.

Je sens le vent me fouetter le corps plus je descends... je descends... je suis plus rapide que beaucoup de chose à cette instant...et je remonte.

Juste un peu... je suis à quelques mètres du sol. Je voltige. Sans balai. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour voler... j'aime voler... sentir le vent contre moi... ne plus peser rien... oublier... j'entends des cries au loin... tout ceci n'a plus d'importance.

Ils me croient mort. Je suppose. Il ne savent pas... sauront-ils un jour ?... peut-être...

Je vais vers la forêt interdite... la brume m'aide beaucoup, elle me cache.

Je vole au-dessus d'elle... je sens le vent qui souffle comme un douce caresse sur mon corps... voler est l'une des choses les meilleurs dans ce monde... les choses les plus simple sont les meilleurs.

Je continu ma danse folle dans les airs... une lumière au loin s'illumine... j'aime cette lumière... elle est si belle... si envoûtante...

Je voltige à une vitesse folle... je m'approche de cette lumière...cette lumière parfaite... le contraire de tout ce que je hais.

J'arrive à cette lumière... mon ami.

Mon ami. Mon ami, qui me comprend. Mon ami qui sera toujours là. Mon ami en qui je peux avoir entière confiance. Mon ami... ami ne devrait être donné qu'aux personnes qui le mérite... Hermione et Ron le mérite je le pense. Mais se ne sont pas les personnes approprié à cette situation... non,_ lui _m'aidera... il me comprend et m'aimes comme je suis.

Je m'approche de cette lumière... mon ami l'a mit là pour que je puisse le trouver. Il a compris ce que je voulais faire et ne me juge pas.

Je descends des airs si accueillant. Je touche le sol. Le sol si simple lui aussi.

La lumière si belle, c'est éteinte. Un feu est allumé au sol. _Il_ est là. _Il_ m'attend...

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

_**Bon... j'espère que cela vous plait. La suite va être mouvementé !!... désolé de faire durer le suspens... ma nature Malefoy.**_

**_Désolé pour ceux qui avaient pensé à une suite plus joyeuse mais... Hé ne partez PAS !! Ce n'est pas fini !!!_**

**_A bientôt j'espère !! (On ne refuse pas une invitation Malefoy !!!)_**

_** Sincèrement,**_

**_ D.M._**

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ _**


	5. Recherche et entrainement

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

_**C'est déjà les vacances... en parlant de Vacances... voici mes Fanfics commencés :**_

_**Vacances chez un Malefoy.**_

_**Drago Malefoy arrive à L'ordre du Phénix mystérieusement... et, comme Dumbledore à invité des gens de l'Ordre... il n'y aura plus de place à L'ordre du Phénix... Alors, Drago, dans un élan de bonté (ou plutôt, un «Si-tu-fais-pas-ce-que-je-te-dis-tu-va-le-regretter » de la part de Dumbledore) invite Ron, Hermione et Harry chez lui... que va-t-il se passer ??...**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, sa vie.**_

_**Le titre en dit beaucoup... La vie de notre cher directeur loufdingue, de sa naissance à... je vous laisse découvrir !! (En ce moment j'en suis à quand il découvre Poudlard... et mes ancêtres !!)**_

_**Potter, nouveau prof**_

_**C'est un délire de ma part... Harry devient professeur de défense contre les forces du mal alors qu'il voulait devenir auror... Pourquoi notre Survivant national n'est il pas auror ?... il tente de le dire au professeurs qui s'inquiète mais... Dumbledore, un reveweuse givrée et**_

_**d'autres personnes très encombrantes vont le gêner dans son récit si intéressant...**_

_**Voilà !! Un petit aperçu de mes fanfics !!... IMPERO !! Lisez mes fanfics... lisez mes fanfics...**_

**_Un grand merci à Sushi-powa !!... ma correctrice attitré... (c'est à cause d'elle si ce chapitre arrive en retard.. c'est pas ma faute !!... mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas... un ou deux endoloris et tu seras peut-être pardonné...)_**

_**Sincèrement et machinalement,**_

_**Drago Lucius Malefoy. (Toujours)**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Ellie351** : oui c'est sombre... celui-là aussi d'ailleurs... merci de m'écrire aussi souvent !!

**Hermione1992 **: merci beaucoup !!... déprimant ?... c'est vrai que c'est un peu sombre mais plus tard cela s'arrangera...

**Kika **: 'Cela commence à devenir intéressant' Mais toutes mes fics sont intéressantes !!... non je plaisante... merci de ta revew cela fait toujours et encore plaisir !

**Kritari **: 'un peu sombre comme chapitre'... oui je voulais mettre un chapitre comme cela. J'espère que tu ne me sauteras pas dessus en apprenant qui est 'l'ami' de Potty... en attendant, suite !!

**Phany :** merci... (je suis génial !... erm...) je sais d'ailleurs je l'ai changé le titre... enfin je l'ai gardé quand même mais je pense que cette fic sera la plus courte que j'ai faite... hé partez pas !! Ce n'est pas encore fini !! (Je pense que les délires ne sont pas des fics... se sont

des délires !!)

Ange.Lou : micy beaucoup Ange !... heu... bah, la suite !

**Sinwen** : monstre toi-même !! Tu es une sadique... (Enfin moi aussi mais bon...) qu'est ce que tu as encore fais à la fougère ??... et puis je suis un Malefoy !!... cela ne peut être une jolie petite histoire attendrissante où il ne se passe strictement rien!!... enfin si tu aimes ça je peux peut être faire quelque chose pour toi... un jolie petite fic toute mignonne avec une petite histoire d'amour Malefoy/Granger ?... je ne suis pas fou non plus !!... (no comment)

**Amande55** :...Mais je suis un savant !!... je suis encore meilleur que Granger... heu... ? Tu parles de Dieu quand tu dis Il?... ha non, de MON il... celui qui est l'ami de Potty... tu voudrais savoir qui c'est ?... pas de chance j'ai décidé d'être sadique... Tu ne le sauras pas !!

**Mougalouk :** merci !!... la suite !!... bah, de toute façon il y a d'abord eut JKR qui a tué les parents de Harry... alors moi aussi mais à ma manière !!...

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Phany !!... (Non Phany je ne dirai pas merci... j'en ai assez de dire merci... un Malefoy de demande jamais pardon et ne remercie Jamais !!...)_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

**Chapitre 5 : «Recherche et entraînement »**

Je le regarde... il a rabattu son capuchon sur sa tête... il regarde le feu... je ne vois de son visage que ces yeux, brillants à la lumière du feu... je suis tellement heureux de le voir, lui seul peut m'aider.

Il me fait signe de m'approcher. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, près du feu.

-Bonsoir, Harry. Dit-il, d'une voix un peu grave.

-Bonsoir... vous m'aviez manqué.

-Toi aussi... nous pourrons enfin continuez...

Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois... il m'a consolé mais n'a pas réussi à calmer ma colère. Depuis nous nous sommes vu très souvent... saufcette semaine...

-Je t'ai vu... là-haut... sur la tour d'Astronomie... et Manoko m'a rapportéele dialogue... n'en veux pas à Dumbledore... ce n'est pas sa faute...

-Ha oui ?... dit Harry avec mépris, il m'a protéger alors que ce n'était pas moi qu'il fallait protéger... il aurait pu... il aurait dû...

Il me dit d'arrêter d'un geste de la main. Lui au moins ne m'a pas dit 'mes sincères condoléances' après le massacre... non, il m'a expliquer calmement et m'a apaiser pour un temps... un tout petit temps, car ma haine et ma colère sont revenu très rapidement.

-Tu n'es pas assez fort, pas encore assez...

-Vous m'avez initié ! M'exclamais-je en me levant. Je suis assez fort !

-Calme toi... dit il d'une voix dur qui eut pour effet de me faire ré asseoir... non, tu n'es pas encore assez fort... il te faudra du temps encore...

-Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas, vous ?... vous êtes bien assez fort...

-Ce n'est pas mon rôle, Harry. Chaque être a une place dans l'univers...

-Oui, mais il n'empêche que vous seriez beaucoup plus approprié à la situation...

-Là n'est pas la question... l'apprenti dépassera toujours le maître... et moi, je n'es rien contre cet homme...

Il avait finit sa phrase dans un murmure... Harry savait qu'il mentait. Il ne connaissait pas son passé mais le connaissait assez pour savoir quand il était sincère... il ne répondit pourtant pas.

-Nous irons nous entraîner dans la forêt interdite et dans les montagnes... Je t'apprendrais ce que tu ne sais pas et à la fin... tu seras prêt.

Sa voix était ferme mais chaude, réconfortante.

Ils restèrent un moment assis autours du feu, puis Harry s'endormit. Harry avait l'esprit tranquille, pour une fois... mais cela ne durerait pas : il sentait encore la colère qui pouvait sortir à tout moment.

Pendant ce temps Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, le professeur Mc Gonagall et le professeur Snape étaient en haut de la tour. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, sur ordre de Dumbledore, emmena le professeur Snape à l'infirmerie.

-Vous... Vous croyez qu'il... qu'il... dit Hermione d'une voix cassée.

-J'avoue ne pas savoir, Miss Granger...

Que serait le monde sorcier maintenant ?...

Ron s'approcha de Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Qu'avait fait cet imbécile ?... Il était en colère contre son meilleur ami et en même temps, en colère contre lui-même... Il détestait voir Hermione pleurer... il avait perdu ses parents et son parrain mais ce n'était pas une raison...

Hermione éclata en sanglot... Harry était parti... parti pour toujours...

Pourquoi était-il parti en les laissant...que des pourquoi c'était il... ?

Dumbledore regardait la nuit, la brume, la tristesse le prenant peu à peu. Qu'avait il fait ?... lui le directeur respecté, le directeur empli de sagesse ?... il avait laissé partir le sauveur du monde sorcier et... le fils de James Potter. Il leur avait promis qu'il prendrait soin de lui s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit... il avait échoué... et pourtant, une mèche d'espoir était encore allumée en lui... Harry n'était peut-être pas parti définitivement ?... ses paroles étaient pleines de reproches, de douleur, de haine...lui n'avait une fois de plus, pas vu la douleur du garçon, sa tristesse le consumant chaque jour de sa vie après la mort de ses parents et de son parrain... non il n'avait rien vu... il se détestait pour cela.

-Monsieur Weasley, emmenez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie... Pomfresh s'occupera d'elle... vous aussi restez-y...

-B... Bien monsieur... dit faiblement Ron. Sa voix à lui aussi n'était que tristesse, il n'y avait plus d'espoir en lui. Car si Harry était mort cela signifiait bien plus de choses...

Dumbledore se retrouva seul, en haut de la tour, à regarder l brume se dissipait peu à peu... pour faire place à l'aurore... un soleil rouge se dessinait peu à peu au loin...

Il descendit plus tard en bas de la tour. Il se retrouva dehors et là il rencontra Hagrid.

-Bonjour professeur, dit joyeusement Hagrid.

-Bonjour Hagrid...

-Que se passe t-il, professeur ?... s'inquiéta Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils, la dernière fois que vous m'avez dit bonjour comme cela c'était quand vous avait su que... Il se tu en voyant l'expression de Dumbledore, que se passe t-il ?

-Il faudra être fort Hagrid... les temps seront durs à partir de maintenant...

-Je ne comprends pas... Que... cela à rapport avec Harry ?

La voix d'Hagrid avait perdu toute bonne humeur. Il était inquiet, il avait bien remarqué que Harry n'allait pas fort en ce moment... même le Quidditch ne lui remontait pas le morale... Hagrid comprenait, il avait été dans le même état après avoir perdu son père, il ne posait donc pas trop de questions à Harry.

-Harry... à mi fin à ses jours... murmura Dumbledore. Il n'en était pas vraiment sur, mais comment aurait-il fait pour s'en sortir ?... Tous les livres de Magie stipulaient bien que l'on ne pouvait voler sans objet. (1)

-QUOI ??? Cria Hagrid.

Dumbledore se tu. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

-Vous... vous plaisantez ?... hein ?... c'est pas possible... murmura Hagrid de moins en moins fort.

Hagrid regarda Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas une stupide blague... Mais Hagrid n'arrivais pas à s'y faire... ce n'était pas possible... pas Harry.

Finalement il éclata en sanglot comme Hermione. Il hurla de douleur sous la nouvelle... Cela n'était pas possible... pas Harry... non... non !!

Dumbledore ne savait que faire... s'il le pouvait il aurait pleuré lui aussi... hurlé tellement il avait mal... tellement il s'en voulait...

-Hagrid... Hagrid... venez... nous n'en somme pas sur mais... il faut au moins retrouver son corps si...enfin...

-Oui...

Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'il pleurait tout son saoul... il essuya ses larme avec son bras et ils partirent le cœur plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait été en bas de la tour d'astronomie... il y avait encore de la brume, il était très tôt.

Il cherchèrent pendant plusieurs heures mais ne trouvèrent rien. Pas un vêtement, pas un signe qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans les environs cette nuit. Rien.

-Vous... Vous êtes sur qu'il... qu'il...

-Je ne sais pas Hagrid. Je n'en sais rien...

Dumbledore était las, si las. Et triste comme il ne l'avait jamais été...

Ils cherchèrent encore mais c'était une évidence, Harry n'était jamais venu ici. Dumbledore utilisa plusieurs sortilèges, rien n'y fit. Harry n'était pas là... plus là ?...

Il rentrèrent au château le cœur encore plus lourd qu'avant mais, un étincelle d'espoir les habitait. Si Harry n'était pas là il n'était peut-être pas mort... où alors il était tombé dans le lac...

Dumbledore n'avait jamais ressenti cette impression... il avait l'esprit embrouillé.

Embrouillé !... lui qui trouvait toujours une solution... toujours un plan de rechange au cas où. Non, Dumbledore ne savait plus où il en était... son esprit imaginait des scénarios et des idées sans logique... abstraites...

Il avait demandé à Mc gonagall de faire un rassemblement dans la salle des professeurs, avec évidemment, tous les professeurs.

Quand il entra, il se senti vieux, si vieux. Tout les professeur le regardait la curiosité sur le visage et la peur aussi, quand on voyait Dumbledore ainsi, cela ne voulait rien dire de bon.

Il s'assis à sa place et regarda mi sa tête dans les mains... cherchant les mots adéquats pour cet évènement si incompréhensible.

Finalement ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui brisa le silence lourd qui s'était imposé. Beaucoup regardait Hagrid pleurer et cela ne faisait que peser encore plus l'atmosphère.

-Mais enfin... Albus, que ce passe t-il de si important pour nous réveiller aux aurores ?...

Le dit Albus le regarda d'un regard profond. Le silence revint, attendant une réponse du professeur.

-C'est... vous avez tous entendu parler de la mort des Potter et de monsieur Black il y a quelques temps ?...

Personnes ne répondit. Oui, tous avaient entendu parler de 'l'incident' Potter et Black... Il y eu même quelques larmes à ce souvenir. Les Potter étaient très appréciés par un grand nombre de sorciers...

-Il se trouve que...

Dumbledore perdait ses mots... il ne savait comment interpréter ses émotions sans pourtant trop en dirent...

-... Vous connaissez aussi leur jeune fils... Harry, Harry Potter...

La question était anodine, tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter celui qui a survécu... Le 'Survivant'...

-Il se trouve que Harry a...

Son regard était profond, des dizaines d'émotions différentes passaient devant ses yeux... la douleur, la tristesse, la colère, la compassion, l'incompréhension...

-Harry a... mit fin à ses jours se matin...

Il s'assombrit. Le silence revint mais ne dura pas longtemps. Seul le professeur Mc Gonagall et le professeur Snape, qui étaient sorti de l'infirmerie se taisaient. Ils savaient ce qui c'était passé... Le professeur Mc gonagall laissa couler une larme silencieuse au souvenir

de cette évènement... le professeur Snape avait l'air ailleurs... ses yeux étaient dans le vague et son visage était las et triste...

-Mais enfin Albus... comment ? Pourquoi ?... c'est tout simplement incompréhensible... ce n'est pas possible... pas lui...

La voix du professeur Botanique s'éteint progressivement... personnes ne pouvait croire à une telle énormité... et pourtant, Dumbledore ne faisait jamais de blague d'aussi mauvais goût.

-je crains que cela ne sois vrai... mais nous ne sommes sur de rien... nous n'avons pas retrouvé... enfin, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé en regardant juste en dessous de la tour d'Astronomie...

Tous étaient plongées dans leurs pensées... il fallait trouver une solution et vite... n'importe laquelle...

-Mais enfin Albus... dit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui appréciait particulièrement le jeune Harry, il ne c'est quand même pas envolé !!... il faut fouiller les environs, demandez aux élèves de regarder s'il n'y a pas...

-Non... cela ne servirait à rien... j'ai lancé un sortilège qui nous aurait montré où il se trouvait même si... même s'il n'était plus en vie. Il n'est plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Dumbledore en disant ses mots, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient rentré et Voldemort ne pouvaient contacté le garçon... qui aurait pu le pousser à se jeter dans le vide ?... ou alors quelqu'un l'a rattrapé au vol... c'est improbable, il faisait nuit noir et

il y avait de la brume épaisse...

Les professeurs se taisaient. Il réfléchissaient et ne trouvaient aucunes réponses. Ce jeune Potter... si jeune et déjà célèbre... cela ne pouvait...

-Professeur !!

Hermione entra en trombe dans la salle des professeurs et dit, haletante :

-Il faut... recherché... Harry... il n'est... peut-être... pas trop tard...

-Je sais miss Granger...

-Je suis désolé professeur, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter et des rumeurs cours déjà que Harry c'est... qu'il c'est...

Ron ne termina pas sa phrase, les yeux embués.

-Il faut partir à sa recherche, professeur... il n'est pas trop tard... il reste une chance... s'il vous plaît...

La jeune fille faisait plus que son age à cet instant, il y avait de grandes cernes sous ses yeux et elle trébuchait à chaque pas. Elle était plus que fatiguée.

-Miss Granger, vous êtes fatigué, il faut vous reposer...

-Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez promis que vous rechercherez Harry !!... il n'est pas mort ! Je le sais !!... ce n'est pas possible...

-Je vous promets, miss Granger, que nous ferons notre possible pour rechercher Harry... mais il faut vous reposer. Vous êtes exténuée. Dit sincèrement Dumbledore.

Ron emmena Hermione à l'infirmerie. Lui aussi ne tenait presque plus debout. Il avait passé une nuit très éprouvante.

-Bien. Les cours reprendront normalement mais je vous demande d'être vigilant. Ne répondez à aucunes questions des élèves sur la disparition de monsieur Potter. Professeur Snape, professeur Anderson venez dans mon bureau, j'ai une mission a vous confier... dit rapidement Dumbledore, ne changez en rien vos habitudes... je vais envoyer une équipe pour rechercher monsieur Potter... sur-ce, bonne journée, même si je sais que cela ne

risque pas d'en être une...

Dumbledore partit vers son bureau, le professeur Snape et le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal sur ses talons.

Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel quand Harry se réveilla enfin. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait dormi ainsi. D'un sommeil réparateur et d'au moins 6 heures, ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir depuis plusieurs mois.

Il se redressa et vu que le feu était presque éteint. Il chercha des yeux son ami et le vit en train de ranger des affaires dans un sac. Il portait une cape avec un large capuchon qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il n'enlevait que très rarement son capuchon.

En entendant Harry se lever il vint vers lui.

-Tu es réveillé... tu avais bien besoin de sommeil.

-Bonjour à vous aussi. Dit Harry, le sommeil l'avait apaisé pour quelque

temps.

Il sourit. Harry faisait tout pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Une qualité.

-Nous partons dans peu de temps... il y a à manger là-bas.

Harry se retourna vers l'endroit indiqué et mangea se qu'il restait. Des œufs au bacon et du pain.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas apporté de vêtements ou d'affaire personnelles..., dit avec amusement l'homme au capuchon.

-Non en effet...

-Alors prend cela. Des vêtements de rechange et des vivres. Mais il faudra se rationner jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus... ensuite la forêt nous donnera ce qu'il nous faudra.

Harry ne dit rien. Il mit dans son sac de toile la couverture avec laquelle il avait dormi et ils partirent ensemble en dehors de la petite clairière pour rentré dans la forêt sombre et dangereuse.

Il marchèrent pendant longtemps en silence, Harry pensant à diverse choses assez sombres et l'homme, confiant, fredonnant tranquillement tout en marchant.

Il ne rencontrèrent rien pendant leur marche et Harry ne sachant plus à quoi penser qu'il n'est déjà était revu sous toute les couture décida de commence une discussion.

-Que ferons-nous arrivé là-bas ?...

-Diverses choses... nous irons voir le peuple des aigles dans les montagnes et tu continueras à faire de la magie...

-Quel sorte de magie, maître ?

-Tu connais presque tous les sortilèges de magie Noire et de Magie Ancestral... aussi de magie des Eléments... tu vas faire de ta magie.

-De... ma magie ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Oui, répondit-il, chaque sorcier à sa propre magie. Elle vient du plus profond de son être. Ta magie se définira selon ta personnalité et ton humeur.

-Et vous... vous avez, votre magie ?

-Oui... mais chaque magie est différente. C'est le même principe que pour devenir Animagi.

Harry réfléchi. Il n'était pas Animagus alors ne savait quel forme de magie allait apparaître.

Il marchèrent jusqu'au déjeuner en silence, toujours vers les chaînes de montagne grises qui s'étalaient loin à l'horizon. Harry remuant les paroles de son maître et réfléchissant à quel sortes de magie il pourrait créer. Le maître de Harry regardant au loin si Manoko ne revenait pas.

(1)lire Le Quidditch à travers les ages de JKR, ce livre explique

beaucoup de chose sur le Quidditch : son apparition, les balais, les

équipes, les moyens pour voler, les apparitions du Quidditch, les objets

pour faire du Quidditch et où et quand ont-ils été découverts.

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

**_Au revoir !... j'espère que cela vous aura plus, la suite arriveras bientôt !! Merci pour vos revews futures et pour toutes celles d'avant!!_**

_**Vous en apprendrez bientôt plus sur le personnage mystérieux au capuchon...**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**D.M**_

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§_**


	6. Souvenirs

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

_**Salut les lecteurs !!  
Je me suis dépêchée d'écrire mais j'ai eu du mal… l'inspiration manque à l'appel en ce moment…**_

**_Je vais un peu changer le tome 5 et j'espère que JKR m'en pardonnera : dans le tome 5 Sirius est mort en juin (si je me souviens bien…) dans cette fic Sirius et les parents de Harry sont morts en janvier. (mais je vais encore réfléchir à la question alors il se peut qu'il y est des  
changements…)_**

_**Voici donc le chapitre 6. Lisez et donnez votre avis. Je ne sais si cela vous plaira…**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**D.M**_

_**P.S : quand j'écris en italique, généralement c'est que c'est un flash-back.(ou quand je marque flash-back)**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Jamesie-cass :** heureux de savoir que cela te plait même si je pense que tu aurais péféré que les Potter vivent… masi que faire d'une histoire ou tout le monde il est heureux ?... rien, roman noir c'est super !!! (no comment… je suis un Malefoy tout de même !!)

**Phany :** Ma parole tout le monde dans ce site à le même mot à la bouche !! 'mais qui est IL ?' !! Tu vas le savoir bientôt mais… allez je n'en dit pas plus, merci !

**Ellie351 :** le personnage au capuchon est intéressant hein ?... c'est… tu le sauras pas like that !!... mais bientôt oui… peut-être même dans ce chapitre… mais ne va pas à la fin vérifier ça va casser tout le travail que je me suis donné pour le faire !! (je surveille !!)

**Sinwen :** je vois… fougère se bats contre un elfe noir et un nain… tu n'aurai pas trop lu de livres fantastiques ?... remarque, elle est puissante notre petite fougère… à part la prise d'otage, qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ?... ha oui, il est vrai que j'ai fait fort… Pauvre petit Potty de mes yeux… je n'y avais pas pensé mais il est vrai qu'un Dumby-Snape c'est assez crédible… qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? mon professeur préféré et ce prof sénile ? je suis complètement fou !! … c'est sûrement à cause de mon père (Louciuuuus référence à un fic  
délire.) qui me parle trop souvent de lui…

**Aragorn :** c'est vrai que c'et peut-être un peu plus intéressant que le début qui est un peu disont… banale. Mais c'est normal, tout les débuts sont ainsi. Merci, et voilà la suite !

**Kritari :** mon personnage ?... un mangemort ? Voldemort ? Touffu ? Hagrid ? Conélius Fudge ?... mais qui cela peut-il bien être (attend je cherche…) non je plaisante !! tu en sera plus sur ce personnage si mystérieux dans… ce chapitre !! merci !!

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Aragorn._

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§_**

Chapitre 6 : « souvenirs »

Il marchait depuis deux jours maintenant et les montagnes grises approchaient peu à peu. Manoko n'était pas encore revenu et Harry se demandait où il était partit.

Ils marchaient mais s'étaient aussi entraîné. Harry voulait à tout prix devenir plus fort… il savait que cela prendraient longtemps… il lui avait dit… peut-être un an ou même deux. Harry connaissait un peu la magie Ancestrale et les autres magies mais pour s'en servir c'était autre chose !

Ils parlaient peu, le silence parlait déjà beaucoup à lui tout seul. Qui les auraient vu aurait vu l'air déterminé et en colère de l'un et la nonchalance sans expression de l'autre. (Différenciez l'un de l'autre…)

Vers leur troisième jour de marche, ils virent que le relief avait changé. Il marchaient maintenant sur un sol qui montait un peu, signe que la montagne n'était plus très loin, d'ailleurs il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu cette montagne imposante en face d'eux, la plus haute des montagnes de cette chaîne sans fin…

Plus ils avançaient plus c'était fatiguant. La montagne devait être très vieille car elle s'étalait sur une bonne centaine de miles. Ce qui, pensa Harry, est sûrement beaucoup plus en fait.

Ils firent une pause vers midi alors qu'ils étaient au flanc de la montagne.  
Ils montaient de plus en plus et Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit bout de temps.

-Dites moi… Pourquoi s'entraîner dans la montagne ?

L'homme le regarda et sourit. Il ne le regarda pas dans les yeux puisque son capuchon était encore devant ses yeux. Harry ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois l'enlever, le jour de leur rencontre…

**_§§ FLASH BACK §§_**

Harry était au bord du lac de Poudlard, les larmes coulant à flot… Ils les avait vu… il l'avait vu… ce monstre, tuant… les tuant… les tuant grâce à une seul formule… en riant ensuite… c'était son parrain qui avait été le premier… tentant de protéger son père… mais son père fut le deuxième… abaissant les yeux devant son meilleur ami tombant au sol… mort. Voldemort pris ce moment pour s'en débarrasser… ensuite il y avait eu sa mère… tout était allé si vite…et pourtant Harry l'avait vu au ralenti courant désespérément vers sa mère… sa seul chance… Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Lily Potter tombant au sol en voyant son mari et son meilleur ami au sol le regard vide… Voldemort la tua elle aussi, la 'Sang-de-Bourbe'… Remus lui, ne voyait pas le massacre… Il combattait les Lestrange à lui tout seul…

Des aurors et des membres de l'Ordre étaient morts… beaucoup trop… et Dumbledore qui était arrivé quelque minutes plus tard au ministère…

Voldemort rit. Rit.  
D'un rire froid, glacial même. Renfermant tout ce qu'il pensait. S'en fut trop pour Harry. Il voulu lui sauter dessus.

Voldemort continuait à rire en voyant les attaques désespérées de Harry… Harry qui pleurait de rage à présent impuissant… il envoya des sortilèges que Voldemort lui renvoya facilement… C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore arriva au ministère. Dans le hall. Voyant les Potter par terre avec Sirius il sentit la colère monter en lui… il fit animer les statues de la fontaine pour qu'elles protègent Harry et attaqua Voldemort. Le dit Voldemort ne voyant pas le coup venir le reçu de plein fouet… Harry ne se souvint plus de se qui se passa ensuite… il s'évanouit…

Il s'était réveillé ensuite, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard… il se rappela et pria pour que tout ceci n'ait était que le fruit de son imagination, mais en voyant l'air de Dumbledore il sut que cela n'était pas un cauchemar. Il pleura donc… pleura… il pleura toutes les larmes qu'il  
pouvait… la douleur s'installant dans son corps et son cœur… il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller…

Il couru dans Poudlard, devant les yeux des autres élèves qui le Regarda et bizarrement. Il s'en fichait… il venait de perdre les choses qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux… Il couru, couru, sans jamais s'arrêter… pendant il ne sait combien de temps… les larmes ruisselant sur  
ses joues… personne ne tentait de l'arrêter… il couru dehors et arriva à ce lac… il tomba à genou.. ne sachant plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire… perdu. Perdu à jamais.

Il y était à ce lac… il se rappelait de tout… tout… un flot de sentiments étaient en lui… la douleur, la haine, la tristesse, la peur et… le vide.

Il se sentait vide. Vide de tout. Il ne lui restait rien… il ne savait même pas ce qui était arrivé à Remus par la suite… il avait mal, si mal… il n'avait plus envie de rien… juste s'en aller, partir, pour ne plus revenir… s'échapper de se corps et de cette vie… tomber… s'échapper.. s'enfuir…

Il pleurait… allongé au sol… ses larmes coulant dans l'herbe, ses joues contre la terre… la respiration haletante… mourir, c'était ce qu'il ressentait… il avait mal et peur… peur de la suite… il se détestait aussi car il n'avait rien fait… rien… Il resta une eternité allongé la… la nuit tombant… pleurant… n'étant éveillé qu'a moitié… les pensées filant plus vite que jamais… les pensées s'emmêlant, devenant incohérentes… C'est ainsi qu'il le trouva.

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez lui. Le posa dans un lit, le couvrant des draps. Il veilla, attendant qu'il se réveille. Il s'occupa de lui, faisant baisser la fièvre qui s'était emparée de lui…

Harry se réveilla dans un lit, un lit aux draps verts foncés. Il regarda autour de lui la mémoire lui revenant peu à peu… Il vit un homme sur une chaise à côté de lui, un capuchon sur la tête.

-Qui… qui êtes vous ? bégaya Harry.  
-Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, ce qui est important c'est pourquoi était-tu dehors alors que nous sommes en hiver… dit il d'une voix douce.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne savait pas où il était, qui était cette homme et il n'avait pas sa baguette.

-Je suis un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour un sorcier, tu es chez moi et ta baguette est sur le bureau là-bas, dit l'homme au capuchon.

Harry le regarda la bouche grande ouverte… comment avait-il fait pour... la réponse vient toute seule : occlumancie. Il regarda sur le petit bureau et vit sa baguette, brillant des reflets des flammes.

Il se mit assis en tailleur dans le lit et reporta son attention sur l'homme. Au point où il en était, si cet homme devait le tuer cela ne serait pas bien grave…

L'homme se mit à rire d'un rire sincère et dit :

-Tu ne croies pas que si je voulais te tuer je l'aurai déjà fait ? dit il en faisant un sourire franc.

Il était assez grand, habillé d'une cape noire touchant presque le sol avec un capuchon lui arrivant devant les yeux, ne dévoilant que le bas du visage. Un long avec un bouche fine qui souriait à présent.

Harry n'avait pas peur. Non, avec cet homme il se sentait étrangement en sécurité…

-Tu dois avoir faim… je reviens dans quelques instant. Tu peux sortir du lit si tu le souhaites, continua t-il avec le même ton doux et rieur.

Il partit et Harry se retrouva seul. Il se décida à sortir doucement du lit. Il avança dans la pièce chaude et s'approcha du petit bureau. Il prit sa baguette bien en main et regarda autour de lui, Il y avait un lit, un bureau avec une chaise, une table, un fauteuil devant l'âtre et une étagère avec des livres. Il regarda se qu'il y avait sur le bureau : des plumes, de l'encre, du parchemin… banal. Il s'approcha de l'étagère et prit un livre avec précaution. La magie des temps funestes. Pas d'auteur. Il en pris un autre assez épais : 'magie Ancestrale de tout pays'. Il y avait beaucoup de titres similaires. Il détacha ses yeux des livres et regarda par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas une vraie fenêtre mais une fenêtre enchantée qui montrait un paysage enneigé. Il se souvint alors de se temps où il courrait dans la neige avec Sirius, sous forme de chien alors qu'il était à Pré-au-lard… Sirius… Il se détourna de la fenêtre et chassa ses idées sombres.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée et regarda les flammes danser doucement au rythme du grésillement des braises… une danse réconfortante, faisant oublier… une danse qui le berça au pays des songes…

_Voldemort était là, dans le hall du ministère de la magie, entouré de mangemorts, riant d'un rire froid en voyant ces sorciers se dresser contre lui. Ces sorciers anciens maraudeurs et maintenant aurors pour le ministère… ces sorciers si connu et aimé dans la communauté sorcière…_

_-Mais que vois-je ? ne serait-ce pas les célèbres aurors si choyés du ministère ? dit ironiquement Voldemort, que j'ai peur !... _

_Les mangemorts ricanèrent bruyamment. James Potter et Sirius Black regardèrent avec un dégoût et une haine non dissimulées le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce seigneur refaisant surface…_

_Un jeune garçon du nom de Harry Potter regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, en retrait car protégé par Remus Lupin qui regardait les Mangemorts et le Lord avec un sorte de lueur d'inquiétude et de haine dans les yeux, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose…_

_-Alors, petits aurors, on souhaite se mesurer moi ?… maintenant que la prophétie est détruite vous n'avez plus aucune importance… Je vais donc devoir vous tuer._

_Ricanement du côté mangemort. Le Lord noir commença son 'jeu' et les hommes dans le hall contre-attaquaient tant bien que mal. Voldemort étaient contre Sirius et James et Remus protégeait Harry tant bien que mal, les Lestrange l'attaquant._

_Des duels éclataient un peu partout, il n'y avait pas encore eu de morts. Des membres de L'Ordre du Phénix,une équipe de résistants à Voldemort, recevaient les doloris sous les rire des Mangemorts._

_Harry lui, regardait la scène avec horreur, ses yeux dirigés vers ses parents. Il délaissa Remus pour aller les aider dans la bataille couru vers son père qui était en assez mauvaise posture en face d'un Voldemort riant d'un rire froid, sourd dans les bruits des sorts et des cris._

_Il courrait toujours vers son père quand il fut arrêté par un centaure en or qui le plaqua au mur. Un centaure en or ?... Harry tourna la tête et vit un vieillard en robe bleu foncé avancer difficilement en se débarrassant de quelques mangemorts vers Voldemort. Harry essaya de se dégager du centaure mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Harry se résigna la peur se mêlant à d'autres sentiments en regardant la scène. La peur qu'une chose non souhaitée arrive…_

_Harry regarda la scène toujours en essayant de se dégager. Il releva la tête quand il entendit un rire tonitruant et froid se faire entendre au-dessus du bruit constant des sortilèges et des cris. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux devant ce qu'il voyait… cela n'était pas possible… non… il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux… pas lui… _

_Son père gisait au sol. Le visage figé dans une expression de surprise et de tristesse… cela n'était pas possible…_

_Sirius était maintenant seul contre le lord. Harry essaya de s'extirper de toutes ses forces de l'étreinte du centaure, la haine, la tristesse et la douleur se mélangeant dans ses yeux et dans ses larmes._

_Sirius combattait vaillamment mais l'on pouvait voir une haine intense ainsi que des larmes de tristesse couler sur ses joues.  
Voldemort riait toujours, regardant cet homme essayant de le battre, lui le seigneur des ténèbres, le mage le plus puissant de tout les temps._

_Harry ne savait pas où était Dumbledore et essayait toujours de s'extirper du mur auquel il était plaqué. Un sort de couleur rouge frappa le flan du centaure en métal ce qui laissa un passage assez grand pour Harry. Il s'enleva du mur et couru à toute vitesse vers ses parents et Sirius, Sirius qui gisait maintenant lui aussi au sol, inerte… Les pleurs de Harry redoublèrent d'intensité et sa vue était brouillée par ce filet d'eau salé continu. Sa mère maintenant était face à Dumbledore… non … pas elle… pas encore…_

_C'est ce moment que choisi Dumbledore pour surgir, la barbe sale et la robe déchiré, dû aux sortilèges qu'avaient envoyé les mangemorts et qui s'étaient trompés de direction ou que les membres de l'Ordre avaient évité._

_Il engloba Harry dans une sphère transparente qui le fit se cogner celui-ci, et parti vers Voldemort. Harry criait dans sa demi sphère, pleurait, tapait sur la vitre pour sortir et aller aider sa mère, l'une des dernières personnes qui lui restait. Mais Lily Potter ne fut pas épargnée. Voldemort brandit sa baguette dans sa direction en disant les mots terribles, les mots impardonnables. Un rayon vert sortit de sa baguette et la heurta de plein fouet, la faisant elle aussi, tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd, le visage crispé dans une expression pour  
l'éternité._

_Harry hurla en tombant à genoux, se prenant la tête dans les mains en pleurant comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Les sons et le temps c'étaient arrêté. Harry était maintenant seul. Pour toujours. Il vit à travers ses larmes Remus tomber au sol lui aussi…. Seul… Il sentit la rage, la colère et la haine faire place à la tristesse et à la peur… il sentit puissant, puissant mais seul horriblement seul… il n'avait plus personne, la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet… seul…_

_Il donna des coups très fort contre la vitre magique que ses mains furent vite en sang… il avait sa baguette mais l'idée de l'utiliser ne lui avait même pas frôlé l'esprit… il était seul… pour toujours…_

Harry se sentit brusquement secoué et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un homme le regarder avec sur le bord du lit un plateau repas… tout était flou, où étaient ses lunettes ?... une main étrangère lui mit dans les mains alors qu'une autre lui passait une main sur le front. Il mit ses  
lunettes et regarda l'homme qui s'occupait de lui… il avait des yeux verts, une fine bouche et un visage étrangement familier… Tom Jedusor.

**§§ FIN DU FLASH BACK §§**

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

_**Alors ? cela vous a plu ? Vous voulez une suite rapidement ?... (heu là faut pas trop espérer… no comment) Envoyez une revew !!**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

**_Drago Malefoy_**


	7. Début de Recherche et Connaissance

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

_**J'ai mi du temps avant d'avoir finit ce chapitre et je m'en excuse…**_

**_Je sais que la suite va être un peu en contradiction aux dires de JKR mais, je pense que la encore, cela ne la dérangera pas. (Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle lise cette fic… ce qui est très peu probable) Je vous laisse lire…_**

_**Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe mais ma correctrice ne peut plus corriger…**_

**_Sincèrement,_**

_**Drago Malefoy.**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Jamesie-Cass : **oui, c'est vrai que c'est assez étrange quand on est lecteur de voir Tom Jedusor s'occuper de Harry… mais tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. Je suis désolé de l'avoir mit si tard… merci d'avoir laissé une revew et à bientôt !

**Hermione1992 : **éclairer ta lanterne ? Tu ne comprends pas ?... bon, c'est vrai que c'est normal. Tom Jedusor qui s'occupe de Harry c'est assez étrange en effet… mais tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre, même s'il est un peu trop court à mon goût… merci et à bientôt !

**Kika :** si c'est mieux alors tant mieux ! Dis-moi si tu trouves ce chapitre bien ou moins bien aussi… merci et à bientôt !!

**Ellie351 :** merci !! Tant mieux si c'est assez expressif… mais il faut comprendre aussi que cela fait maintenant six mois qu'il les a perdu (je pense que je le dit assez de fois dans ce chapitre…lol). Tom Jedusor… un mystère de plus… mais je crois que je vais un peu éclaicir tout cela dans ce chapitre… mais seulement un peu. Merci d'avoir écrit et à bientôt !!

**Mougalouk :** désolé mais tuas sûrement du attendre… cela fait longtemps que je n'avais mi de chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira… côté inspiration je crois que maintenant ça ira. (j'ai bien réfléchi et e crois savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite…) aller à bientôt et merci !!

**Kritari : **tu aimes les fics sombres ? C'est vrai que c'est assez sombre en effet… Il est assez dr de comprendre, il y a peut-être un trop de mystère. Avec TomJedusor et autres… enfin, je suppose que ce chapitre va te faire 'capter' un peu plus, lol. Merci et à bientôt !

**Fougère (Sinwen est toujours avec Deirdre ?) :** pauvre Sinwen, une âme sensible… qu'est-ce que je raconte encore comme bêtise moi ??... bon, bah, si elle lit ce chapitre tu n'auras qu'à sortir un fouet pour la faire descendre de l'armoire… lol… en tout cas merci, j'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira et que tu ne devras pas lire un slash pour calmer Sinwen. Je suis méchant avec Potter ?… bon je l'avoue j'aime bien le martyriser de différentes façons dans mes fics… mais bon dans le fond je l'aime bien ce petit pote Potter !! (Il va éclater des rochers dans ce chapitre… enfin… pas vraiment…) j'arrête… Merci et à bientôt !!

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Mougalouk. _

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 7 : « Début de Recherche et Connaissance » **

Ils étaient arrivés.

C'était désolé mais envoûtant comme endroit. Avec la forêt si sombre qui contrastait avec les montagnes, Montagnes Grises car sans nom, l'endroit devenait féerique. Personnes n'avait jugé bon de nommer un tel endroit vu qu'il n'y avait rien. Enfin, cela, c'était ce que pensait les moldus habitants de l'autre côté. Car en réalité ces montagnes referment beaucoup plus…

Ils avaient installé leur petit campement au pied de la montagne et avaient décidé de la gravir dans quelques jours.

Harry était allongé au sol et regardait le ciel. Un ciel bleu encombrés de quelques nuages roses, le soleil se couchant. Il faisait chaud.

L'homme vient vers lui et se mit accroupi pour lui parler.

-Le ciel est beau n'est-ce pas ?... il l'est encore plus la nuit… t'a-t-on déjà appris la science des étoiles ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

-Nous avions de l'astronomie à Poudlard… cette matière ne m'a jamais tellement passionnée… nous avions aussi de la divination, cette matière là je la hais.

Harry avait parlé d'un ton calme et monotone. Il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas la divination, surtout à cause d'une professeur particulièrement embêtante et d'une certaine Prophétie… Il fallait qu'il se calme et il le savait bien. Ce qui était fait était fait… rien ne pourrait jamais changer le passé. Il faudrait avancer avec. Cela faisait maintenant six mois, il pensait avoir vaincu ses démons. Il avait passé quelques bons moments pendant ces six mois. Mais ce n'était que superficiel… il savait qu'il devrait se battre, il savait qu'il devrait vaincre ses peurs et vaincre le passé en orphelin qu'il était ; tout cela il le savait et pourtant à chaque fois il repensait à _ce_ moment, à cette instant qui serait gravé à vis en lui…

-J'avoue que l'Astronomie n'est pas très bien enseignée… on vous dit les places de planètes mais pas leur rôle et on vous donnent le nom des étoiles et pas à quoi elles servent… c'est pourtant une chose si intéressante que d'observer les étoiles et de comprendre…

Harry ricana froidement.

-Vous me faites pensez aux centaures en disant cela… pff, comme si on pouvait lire l'avenir dans les étoiles, c'est stupide… et c'est faux surtout…

L'homme se releva et dit d'une voix calme et posée :

-Je ne te parle pas de l'astrologie et de ces gens qui gagnent leurs vie en disant des mensonges… je te parle de ce que font les étoiles. Les étoiles changent, évolues, comme les hommes. Elles ne peuvent dire l'avenir mais peuvent montrer un événement qui peut peut-être se passer. Elles peuvent montrer une porte par laquelle le futur aura choisit de passer… Certaines étoiles sont très vieilles… c'est la magie qui fait qu'elles montrent un avenir… pas forcément vrai. Mais pas non plus forcément faux. Sois moins terre-à-terre… tu en auras besoin plus tard.

Harry le regarda sachant qu'il avait encore dit une bêtise… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler froidement, disant parfois des choses sans aucun sens… Pourtant il n'avait rien contre lui, il était le seul qui l'avait aidé et lui était reconnaissant pour encore longtemps… était-il vexé ?

-Je m'excuse… marmonna t-il.

-Regarde plus loin, Harry… cela t'aidera. Les étoiles sont passionnantes mais il ne faut pas non plus tomber dans le délire de la bonne aventure… il faut juste regarder, écouter, comprendre et ensuite… ensuite on peut tout faire. Cela t'aidera Harry à oublier et à te souvenir en même temps, à comprendre et à partager. Plus tard tu comprendras…

Leur discussion s'arrêta car un certain aigle volait vers eux. C'était un aigle au pelage noir et au col blanc, avec un bec d'une couleur se rapprochant du gris et des yeux jaune entourant une pupille en amande d'un noir profond.

L'aigle se rapprocha et atterrit sur le bras tendu de son maître.

-Manoko… murmura celui-ci, te voilà enfin…

Harry se releva du sol et regarda ce magnifique aigle qu'il avait appris à connaître au fil des mois. Manoko regarda son maître et celui-ci commença à lui parler. Harry aimait beaucoup la langue des aigle et des faucons… une belle langue et qui était assez aiguë et dont il connaissait un peu les bases. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ce qui se disait quand un aigle parlait. Son ami, lui la parlait couramment et il parlait en ce moment même avec Manoko. Un aigle qu'il connaissait particulièrement pour l'avoir soigner lorsqu'il était blessé il y a maintenant quelques années.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de parler Harry lui demanda ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

-Les aigles sont d'accord pour nous conduire dans la montagne mais seulement si nous ne restons pas trop longtemps et que nous n'utilisions pas de magie dans les normes du possible. Répondit celui-ci.

Harry acquiesça et partit se coucher près du feu… Après avoir donner de la nourriture à Manoko, le sorcier vient le rejoindre. Harry se mit sous les couvertures et regarda pendant longtemps le feu alors que l'autre était assis en tailleurs au sol. On voyait ses yeux luirent sous la lumière du feu…

-Pourquoi gardez vous toujours se capuchon sur votre tête ? demanda Harry, il n'y a personnes ici, personnes ne risque de vous découvrir.

-Question d'habitude Harry… mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque…

-Oui mais j'ai l'impression de parler avec un inconnu, pas avec vous. Si je pouvais voir vôtre visage peut-être que…

-Non. Et puis…

Harry le regarda et finalement se recoucha, résigné.

-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument voir mon visage Harry ? demanda après une minute l'homme, tu l'as déjà vu…

-Peut-être, mais je veux vous revoir. Je ne vous ai vu qu'une seule fois l'enlever. Pourquoi vous cacher ?...

L'homme soupira.

-J'ai été pendant très longtemps ignoré, Harry. D'ailleurs je le suis encore. Suis-je si important pour toi pour que…

-Vous êtes très important pour moi, l'interrompit Harry fermement en se redressant, mais vous vous cachez. Vous ne montrez jamais ce que vous pensez vraiment… vous êtes si calme…

-Je m'y suis habitué, Harry. Mais si c'est si important pour toi… alors…. d'accord…

L'homme abaissa son capuchon pour montrer un visage pâle et doux, avec des yeux vert émeraude qui brillaient regardant Harry.

Cet Harry qui sourit en le voyant apparaître devant ses yeux. Il ressemblait tellement à Tom Jedusor, mais en un peu plus vieux. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Cet homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas Tom Jedusor. Pourtant, ils étaient pareil, ils avaient le même physique mais pas le même caractère… du moins, Harry le pensait.

-Tu es content ?... je n'aime pas me montrer… bougonna celui-ci.

-C'est pourtant dommage… je préfère parler à une personne qu'à un capuchon…

L'homme rit et Harry l'accompagna. Au début Harry avait cru qu'il était Tom Jedusor mais cela n'était pas possible… Tom Jedusor était Voldemort et cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort… et pourtant…

-Puis-je vous posez une question ? Hésita à demander Harry.

-Si tu le souhaites et si je peux te répondre, répondit celui-ci, le regard perdu dans les flammes du feu.

Harry le regarda encore, il était si calme, si serein. On aurait dit que jamais personnes ni aucuns problèmes n'auraient pu briser ce calme. Cet homme faisait comme partit du décor qui se dévoilait autour d'eux, sombre et mystérieux mais calme et attirant…

-Comment vous appelez vous ? demanda enfin Harry. Il avait déjà posez cette question et il lui avait répondu que son nom n'avait pas d'importance. Il espérait pourtant une réponse encore aujourd'hui…

Il décrocha son regard des flammes pour regarder les deux émeraudes de Harry, comme pour y trouver quelque chose. Il retourna vers les flammes et demanda d'une voix calme et posée :

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir Harry ?...

-Parce que je ne sais pratiquement rien sur vous !! Dit naturellement Harry, pour lui s'était une évidence… il détestait quand l'homme réagissait ainsi…

-Vous, continua-t-il, vous me connaissez mieux que personnes et moi, je ne sais rien de vous. Je connais votre personnalité et encore, je vous découvre différent chaque jour… je ne vois que rarement votre visage, je ne connais rien de vous, même pas votre nom !...

-Je ne suis personnes… répondit l'homme tout aussi calmement, ne regardant pas Harry.

-Non vous n'êtes pas personnes !! Vous êtes quelqu'un !! Quelqu'un avec un nom !! Quelqu'un avec un visage, une personnalité et une vie !! Pourquoi vous cachez vous ? Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas que je sache qui vous êtes ?... je vous crois moi, quand vous me dites que vous n'êtes pas Tom Jedusor, mais je ne vous crois pas quand vous dites que vous êtes PERSONNES !!

Harry s'était levé pendant sa tirade. Il regardait maintenant l'homme assis devant le feu, qui ne cessait de fixer les flammes.

L'homme regarda enfin dans sa direction, la tristesse au fond des yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de nom, Harry.

Harry le regardait, debout, tremblant et les poings serrés… _jamais eu de nom…_

-Je ne vous crois pas, dit-il, catégorique. Tout le monde a un nom.

-Hé bien, je fais sûrement exception à la règle dans ce cas, continua l'homme.

-C'est impossible. Qui êtes-vous bon sang ?! S'écria Harry.

-Je suis un homme, comme un autre. Sorcier. L'un des derniers héritiers d'une vieille famille de sorciers… dit l'homme avec un peu de nostalgie que ne compris pas Harry.

-Je le sais tout cela, cela ne me dit pas qui vous êtes. Vous avez forcément une famille ou autre chose, je ne sais pas moi… ne me faites vous pas confiance, pour refuser de me dire seulement votre nom ? demanda Harry d'une voix triste, cela lui rappelait quelques mauvais souvenirs… l'homme le considérait-il encore comme un enfant, un adolescent indigne de sa confiance ?

L'homme le regarda à nouveau. Harry lui faisait confiance. Lui avait toujours fait confiance. Ce jour, où il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas Tom Jedusor, Harry l'avait cru. Au début, certes, il ne le croyait pas, mais ensuite… ensuite, ils s'étaient compris, ils étaient devenus amis. Harry ne lui avait jamais demandé qui il était, du moins, n'avait jamais insisté. Non, Harry à cette époque avait juste besoin d'une épaule, d'une aide sur qui compter. Une personne à laquelle il pourrait dire tout ses ennuies, sans que celle-ci la juge. Car Harry avait tellement de problèmes… la mort de toute sa famille, de son parrain, l'un des amis de son père dans un coma magique dont il ne sortait pas… Et pourtant il surmontait tout cela. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir en lui. Peu d'espoir c'est vrai, mais il restait toujours cette flamme au fond de ces yeux, cette flamme montrant sa détermination à vivre, sa détermination à réussir ce qu'il c'était promis de faire… Cela, l'homme le compris et l'accepta.

-Appelle moi Tristan, dit il enfin après quelques minutes.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant s'il disait la vérité ou non. Cherchant une réponse, qu'importe soit-elle. Dans ces yeux il trouva de la tristesse et de la sincérité. Il le cru donc. Il se rassit, calmé.

-Bien, bonne nuit Tristan.

Le dit Tristan regarda Harry se coucher. Harry ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pour ce soir et Tristan lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne se dévoilait que très rarement…

-Merci… murmura Harry après quelques minutes.

Tristan l'entendit mais ne répondit rien. Normalement c'était lui qui aurait du le lui dire…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla et trouva le petit-déjeuner servit près de lui et encore chaud mais il était seul dans le campement. Il mangea, fit son sac et regarda aux alentours pour voir ou se trouvait Tristan. Il n'était pas là. Il attendit donc et prit ce temps pour s'entraîner un peu.

Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il s'entraînait pour atteindre son but. Et Tristan l'avait beaucoup aidé. Tristan… Un sourire apparut à ces lèvres, il était heureux de savoir que Tristan avait assez confiance en lui pour lui dire son nom. En six mois il avait appris à le connaître et savait qu'il était assez dur de parler avec lui. Il était très discret sur tout ce qui concernait son passé, sa vie. Il faudrait sûrement attendre encore longtemps avant qu'il n'accepte d'en dire plus…

Harry connaissait beaucoup de sortilèges et des magies assez différentes… Tristan lui avait appris à faire circuler la magie en lui pour pouvoir contrôler son corps, de différentes manière. Maintenant il savait voler et nager à la perfection. Mais ces exercices étaient très durs et il devait utiliser beaucoup d'énergie pour réussir un tel résultat que de s'envoler dans les airs comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. La colère l'avait beaucoup aidé…

Il savait aussi attirer la magie vers lui. Par exemple, faire venir une baguette magique dans sa main était très simple puisque la baguette n'était _que_ magie.

Il regarda les alentours et finalement s'approcha d'un gros rocher qui était au bord de la clairière ou ils s'étaient installés.

Il le toucha pour vérifier sa dureté et essaya d'en arracher un morceau. Peine perdu, la roche était vraiment très résistante. Parfaite pour ce que voulait faire Harry…

Il s'en éloigna et ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer ce que lui avait dit son professeur. _« Il faut que tu sentes la magie affluer en toi, se fondre dans tout ton corps, de tes pieds à la tête… » _Avait dit Tristan.

Harry se concentra et essaya de sentir la magie en lui. Pour nager ou voler la magie devait circuler partout dans le corps et permettre ainsi de nous élever ou d'aller à une vitesse folle à travers les eaux… pour briser un rocher, c'était bien autre chose.

Il resta ainsi sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait autours de lui, ce concentrant sur sa respiration et sur cette espèce de chaleur qui apparaissait peu à peu. En six mois il avait appris à faire apparaître cette magie en lui, cette douce chaleur qui réconforte, et avait commencé à la maîtriser sur son corps.

_« Sens-tu la magie affluer en toi ?... essaye maintenant de la sentir aux bout de tes doigts, prête à sortir… doucement… »_

Harry fit comme son maître lui avait dit et essaya de sentir la magie plus particulièrement dans ses bras… puis ses mains…

Il se concentrait de toute ses forces pour réussir… il voulait réussir…

De gouttes de sueurs perlaient son front sous la concentration et la pression. Il ne s'occupait plus de rien, juste de cette drôle d'impression, ce courant passant dans tout son corps…

_Il sentit peu à peu la chaleur magique descendre le long de son bras pour arriver vers la main… _

Il y avait du bruit près de lui… un oiseau chantait un mélodie matinale mais merveilleuse… ne pas penser à l'oiseau…

_Le courant électrique qui le traversait descendait, lentement… très lentement… continuant sa route..._

L'oiseau continuait de chanter, sa chanson résonnant aux oreilles de Harry. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'un chant d'oiseau…

_Le flot magique s'atténuait peu à peu… s'arrêtant au bord de la main, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin…_

L'oiseau s'est envolé…

Une douleur le pris au bras droit, là ou il avait mis toute son énergie pour faire circuler la magie en lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il avait encore perdu le contrôle…

-Tu n'es pas assez concentré… dit une voix dans son dos. Harry se retourna, sachant à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Je le sais bien… murmura t-il en baissant la tête. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être capable…

Tristan le regarda, il le trouvait bien trop dur avec lui-même. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès en peu de temps…

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, Harry. Il te faudra du temps pour…

-Je n'ai pas ce temps !! explosa Harry, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer !! Je pourrai le faire mais je ne le fais pas !! Je ne pourrai pas réussir à le vaincre si je ne suis même pas capable de fêler un rocher !!... je n'y arriverai pas…

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes picotant ses yeux pour sortir… mais il s'était promis…

Tristan s'en approcha doucement et s'accroupi à sa hauteur. Après six mois Harry n'allait toujours pas bien… mais c'était normal, il n'avait que quinze et pourtant en faisait beaucoup plus mais… il n'était pas encore assez fort, assez grand pour supporter tout cela. Il était désolé par cette vision devant lui. Lui aussi, si souvent s'était laissé aller, sans personnes pour le consoler…

-Harry, chuchota t-il, il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tu ne vaut rien… tu es fort Harry. Bien plus fort que d'autres sorciers, Harry… tu mets la barre trop haute. Pense un peu à tous ces sorciers qui ont mis des années pour arriver à ton niveau…

Harry ne répondait pas, il écoutait, les yeux cachés derrière ses cheveux de jais…

-Tu as le droit de te laisser aller, Harry, continua le sorcier, il t'ai arrivé tellement de choses en si peu de temps… tu as le droit de pleurer, de crier ta peine, Harry, cela n'est aucunement de la faiblesse…

Harry releva la tête pour ancrer ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux inquiets de son ami. Il était si fatigué, si seul… le sorcier connaissait toutes ces émotions dans les yeux de son élève. Il les avait déjà ressenti maintes fois… trop de fois…

Pendant tout ce temps où Tristan et Harry avaient traversé la forêt interdite, d'autres personnes s'activaient à quelques kilomètres de là…

Deux hommes, un habillé de noir et l'autre d'un cape rouge bordeau, tout deux marchants en silence dans la forêt tout en inspectant bien tout les alentours.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit ici, Severus… dit doucement l'homme habillé de la cape roue bordeau.

L'autre homme ne lui répondit pas et continua d'avancer dans la forêt noire. Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore quelques temps plus tôt…

_« Severus, je souhaite que vous alliez chercher Harry avec le professeur Anderson. Je sais qu'il est en vie, hors, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit ù il puisse se trouver…. _

_Severus se tut, aimant de moins en moins cette entrevue…_

_-Je vais vous donner quelques instruments magiques qui pourront vous servir. Ainsi qu'un interphone pour rester en contact… vous savez de quoi regorge cette forêt alors je vous demanderai d'être très prudent. Je vous ferez remplacez pendant votre absence… _

_Silence de la part des deux professeurs._

_-Je pense qu'il faut que vous alliez préparer des affaires… je vais demander au professeur Mac Gonagall de vous apporter les instrument nécessaire ainsi qu'une carte. Je dois aller voir quelques petites choses au ministère… Je vous souhaite donc, messieurs, bonne chance. »_

Alors c'était comme cela ? Ils devaient aller chercher le gosse dans la forêt tout en essayant d'échapper aux araignées, aux harpies et à toutes les créatures de la forêt…

Severus n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir aller secourir Potter. Surtout avec ce professeur de défense…

Il regarda dans sa direction avec une grimace de dégoût. Non, il n'aimait définitivement pas le rouge. Sûrement parce que Anderson en portait et que cela lui rappelait étrangement des souvenirs désagréables... comme de certains gryffondors transgressants le règlement…

Cela faisait un jour et demi qu'il marchait et n'avait rien trouvé. Ils avaient rencontré différentes créatures mais s'en étaient toujours sortit indemne. Du moins, le pire n'était pas encore arrivé…

-Severus, regardez là, lui dit tout à coups Jack en tirant sur sa manche. Severus lui fit lâcher sa manche avec un regard noir et regarda dans la direction indiquée. Il y avait une clairière assez large et un petit ruisseau sortant de la forêt.

Le professeur de défense regarda Severus et demanda :

-Nous pourrions nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui et rechercher Potter avec les instruments que nous a prêté Dumbledore ? nous dormirions ensuite ici…

Severus haussa un sourcil,(pour une fois que son collègue avait une bonne idée) et acquiesça. Ils installèrent donc le campement. Ils n'avaient vu aucun indice, aucunes traces montrant que quelqu'un était passé récemment par ici. Ils avaient pourtant regardé partout où ils passaient, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Pas un morceaux de tissu, pas une branche cassé…

Severus était vraiment doué dans l'art de l'espionnage ou de la recherche. Il avait du souvent faire appelle à ses dons quand il était encore avec Voldemort…

Ils sortirent de différent instruments auquelles il redonnèrent leur taille normal et les utilisèrent pour savoir si le garçon n'était pas par ici. Les réponse furent négatives…

Ils utilisèrent aussi des instrument pour savoir dans quel direction se trouvait Potter mais Dumbledore leur avait dit de se méfier de ces objets : la magie que renfermait la forêt détournait très souvent les meilleurs objets de leurs fonctions…

Ils mangèrent et se couchèrent près d'un feu sans avoir eut de réponse affirmative des ustensiles magiques. Il avait l'esprit embrumé par beaucoup de questions, qui n'étaient pas si différentes que cela en définitive…

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

… _**Fin du Chapitre…**_

**_Voilà… je suis désolé de l'avoir mit si tard mais, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire… je n'arrivait pas à trouver une suite (la suite pour les prochains chapitres)._**

_**Si vous avez quelques idées vous pouvez m'en faire part car j'ai bien une vue global de la suite mais il me manque encore quelques idées…**_

_**J'espère que vous aurez aimé !! Laissez une revew s'il vous plait !!**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_


	8. Adalbert le gardien

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

**_Je pense que cette fois je n'ai pas pris trop de temps pour écrire ce chapitre... enfin un peu mais j'ai des excuses. Un virus (hé oui… je vais avoir du mal à poster les autres chapitres…) et mes notes moins bonnes ce trimestre que celui d'avant._**

_**Bonne lecture !!**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

**Kritari :** merci beaucoup ! Mais de là à adorer, le mot est un peu trop fort… à bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Ellie351 :** salut !! Merci, beaucoup, ça fait plaisir. J'ai posté un peu plus tôt car j'avais pas mal d'idée là… j'ai lu ta bio, merci d'ne avoi fait une ! Mais on ne peu pas connaître une personne en lisant une bio de 10 lignes…une chose, peux-tu dire où tu habites ? Mais si tu ne veux pas.. ; (J'écris pour ne rien dire, non ?) Sinon bah… merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir écris, à bientôt !

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Kritari._

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 8 : « Adalbert le gardien »**

Il faisait à peine jour quand Jack Anderson se réveilla, les yeux encore embués par le manque de sommeil. Son compagnon (quoique le mot soit assez inapproprié) était déjà réveillé mais n'avait pas pris la peine de le réveiller. Severus était devant un instrument ressemblant à une longue vue mais n'en ayant que l'aspect de semblable. Jack connaissait son nom et son utilisation mais voyait bien, même dans la faible lumière de la forêt, que son collègue ne savait pas bien s'en servir. Il s'approcha donc doucement de Severus qui n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur et lui dit le plus doucement possible :

-Severus, je ne pense pas que se soit dans ce sens là qu'il faille s'en servir…

Son collègue pinça les lèvres et on pouvait deviner qu'il se retenait de sortir une bonne vieille réplique de son cru. Finalement, il lui donna sans délicatesse l'instrument dans les mains et parti sans dire un mot. Jack sourit silencieusement : il était rare de voir Snape ne pas répondre avec une réplique n'appartenant qu'à lui quand il lui faisait remarquer qu'il se trompait. Mais il était tout aussi rare de voir son collègue ne pas savoir quelque chose…

Jack s'intéressa plus spécialement à l'objet que lui avait redonner Severus et son sourire s'effaça. Ce n'était pas avec des objets pouvant se tromper qu'ils allaient retrouver Harry…

Il continua pourtant, en ancien Gryffondor qu'il était, de garder espoir et de continuer à chercher.

_**§!§!§**_

Severus pendant ce temps était allé voir les environs, dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque piste la menant au gamin. Peine perdu, dans cette forêt… pensa t-il.

Mais il était surtout parti un peu en dehors du campement pour s'éloigner d'Anderson. Qu'il ne pouvait supporter ce professeur toujours de bonne humeur qu'elle que soit les circonstance…

Severus était un as dans la matière du repérage et ses sens aiguisés et toujours en éveillent ne trouvaient pourtant rien prouvant le passage d'un humain. Une empreinte d'animal dans la boue, quelques poils animales… c'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver et cela ne l'aidait en rien. Il pesta contre Potter d'avoir des idées aussi farfelues que de s'échapper dans la forêt interdite en faisant croire à sa mort et pesta aussi contre Dumbledore de l'avoir affublé d'une telle mission. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la forêt –loin de là, il y venait souvent pour y prendre des plantes pour ses potions– mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas le fait de devoir rechercher Potter alors qu'il devrait être dans son cachot à faire l'un de ses passe-temps favoris : les potions. Bien que la défense contre les forces du mal soit aussi une matière très intéressante…

Il retourna finalement au campement, résigné à ne plus trop se fier aux instruments de Dumbledore mais à son instinct naturel. Mais il failli changer d'avis en voyant son cher _collègue _en train de manier à merveille cette espèce de… _chose _ressemblant de beaucoup à une longue vue.

-Ah, Severus ! s'exclama Anderson, avez-vous trouvez quelque chose ? demanda t-il d'une voie où l'on perçait l'espoir.

-Non, Anderson, répondit Severus en se rapprochant du feu, je pense qu'il est plus à l'Est.

Anderson acquiesça tout en continuant de faire bouger son instrument d'un mouvement régulier, ce qui ne servait à rien aux yeux de Severus.

« Il y a une question à laquelle nous ne nous sommes pas posé… pensa Severus en préparant le déjeuner, et s'il n'était pas seul ? »

**§!§!§**

-Tristan ? Tristan, vous m'entendez ?

Pas de réponse. Harry commençait à paniquer. Mais où se trouvait-il ?... il était là il y a quelques minutes et maintenant il n'y était plus…

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient, montant dans la plus haute des Montagnes Grises. Ils avaient préparé la veille tous les accessoires et la nourriture dont ils auraient besoin et s'étaient débarrassés des objets encombrants.

Il appela encore une fois son ami et seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. Une boule commençait à lui tenailler l'estomac et il ne préféra pas interprété de trop près le fait qu'il commençait vraiment à se faire du souci.

Finalement, il s'assit sur la roche sur laquelle il s'était mis pour pouvoir regarder plus loin, et réfléchit calmement. Tristan ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça, sans lui avoir dit où il était allé. Ou alors il était tombé et Harry ne l'avait pas entendu ? non, c'était impossible, il aurait fait du bruit dans sa chute. Du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader.

Il regarda encore une fois aux alentours et ne vit que de la roche, de la rocaille grise à perte de vu. Ils avaient assez avancé dans leur ascension mais étaient encore très loin du sommet.

Harry sentait peu à peu la peur le submergé. Il savait que sa réaction était stupide et puéril, Tristan s'était sûrement absenté pour une raison quelconque mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ?...

Il entendit soudain après quelques minutes de réflexion, le bruit significatif de quelqu'un venant de transplaner.

Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Ce qui ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu.

-Tout va bien Harry ? demanda Tristan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu... oui… oui, tout va bien… c'est juste que… où étiez-vous ?

-Ho, j'étais juste aller voir un peu plus loin, il y a avait eu un petit éboulement et j'étais allé voir si nous pouvions toujours passer par là… répondit Tristan en regardant probablement Harry. Il avait remis son capuchon…

-Ha… alors tant mieux… murmura doucement Harry.

-L'éboulement n'a pas trop changer le chemin, continua Tristan en levant la tête vers le ciel, mais nous devrons quand même prendre un petit détour… c'est sûrement un animal qui l'a provoqué sans le faire exprès…

-Il y a des animaux dans les montagnes ? demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit le sorcier, il y en a peu mais il y en a. Les aigles évidemment, des rongeurs, des insectes et des chacals.

-Des chacals ? s'étonna Harry, je pensais qu'il n'y en avait que dans les déserts…

-Oh, mais cette sorte de chacal est bien spécial… dit mystérieusement l'homme, bon, je crois qu'il faut continuer si nous voulons arriver aux grottes avant la nuit.

Harry acquiesça et ils reprirent leur route en silence.

Le soleil commençait à se faire rouge et à descendre progressivement vers l'ouest alors qu'ils atteignirent enfin les grottes.

-Tristan… vous… vous êtes déjà venu dans les montagnes, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Harry alors qu'ils vérifiaient qu'il n'y avait rien dans ces grottes.

-En effet, répondit le sorcier après quelques minutes, mais c'était il y a déjà bien longtemps…

-Etiez-vous venu vous aussi vous entraînez ? demanda Harry, très attentif.

L'homme paru mal à l'aise et son regard se fit trouble alors qu'il s'était arrêté dans sa tache.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? demanda t-il enfin.

-Oh, juste pour savoir… vous avez tellement l'air de connaître cet endroit…

-Je le connais, en effet. Mais la première fois que je suis venu, je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait ici. Nous étions… _en_ _exploration_.

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Nous._ Il était donc déjà venu avec d'autres personnes… en exploration ? Qu'et-ce que cela voulait dire ?

-Tristan ? redemanda encore une fois harry.

-Oui Harry ? répondit le concerné, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je… je voulais savoir… le peuple des aigles est en haut de la montagne n'est-ce pas ?... mais… qu'est-ce que nous allons faire là-bas ?

Tristan le regarda et sourit. Il était normal qu'il se pose des questions après tout, il ne lui avait rien dit.

-Le peuple des Aigles est… très spécial. Quand nous serons là-bas, je crois que tu comprendras ce que je veux dire… il y a en haut de la montagne, des forces magiques très puissantes et tu pourras t'entraîner beaucoup plus et surtout mieux qu'à n'importe quel autre endroit. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car c'est un peu trop dur à d'écrire. Et puis, cela gâcherait le plaisir de l'arrivée.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas ce que Tristan voulait dire…

Ils mangèrent peu ce soir, rationnant la nourriture qu'ils avaient emportée. Harry avait voulu parler à Tristan mais celui-ci semblait ailleurs.

Il eu du mal à s'endormir ce soir là, il faisait froid au bord de ces petites grottes. Ils ne pouvaient pas allumer de feu, la fumée les auraient vite fait découvert. _Découvert_… Harry n'y avait pas pensé mais il était sûrement vrai que Dumbledore enverrait des hommes pour le chercher. Où plutôt, rechercher la personne dont il avait besoin pour _sauver _le monde sorciers… car Harry pensait depuis longtemps maintenant que Dumbledore ne le voulait pas lui, Harry, mais : _Le_ _Survivant_. Pour accomplir une tache dont il ne voulait au départ aucunement. Au départ…

Tristan veilla jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ce soir là, regardant les étoiles de l'entrée de la grotte. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs… pourtant, il aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir.

-Que dites vous donc, mes belles amies ? Murmura t-il doucement en direction des étoiles. Les étoiles brillaient d'une douce lueur, et par saccades calculées. Comme si elles voulaient transmettre un message… un message muet à qui n'écoutait pas.

**§!§!§**

Le jour se levait doucement sur les montagnes Grises alors que deux hommes montaient la plus haute et escarpé des montagnes. Ils étaient partis tôt le matin et continuaient leur route, suivant un sentier imperceptible pour qui ne l'avait pas déjà pris.

-Doit-on forcément passer par ici pour arriver en haut ? demanda Harry en s'arrêtant un moment pour calmer sa respiration.

-Oui, répondit son aîné, l'autre chemin était un peu moins dur à monter et plus rapide mais celui-ci est maintenant le seul qui soit franchissable. Les autres chemins sont encore plus escarpés… les éboulements sont très fréquent dans les montagnes.

Harry fit la grimace et ils repartirent dans leur ascension. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'escalade… on se fatiguait vite.

Tristan releva tout à coup la tête, croyant avoir entendu un bruit familier. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Holà ! Holà ! Mes bons voyageurs, que faites vous donc par ici par ce soleil cuisant même les roches ?

Harry se retourna et vu un homme de forte carrure, les cheveux noirs et bien coiffés, les yeux perçant les regardant suspicieusement.

-Adalbert !!… s'écria Tristan en relevant son capuchon, que je suis heureux de te revoir !

L'homme appelé ouvrit grand les yeux et les bouche et lâcha son bâton en voyant qui se présentait à lui. Harry ne comprenait rien à la scène, masi d'après la mine joyeuse de Tristan et celle surprise de l'homme, c'est qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

-Mais… mais… est-ce bien toi ? Hésita t-il à dire d'une voix moins soutenu, se répercutant en écho.

-Mais qui veux-tu que ce soit, mon bon gardien ? dit Tristan en souriant et s'approchant de l'homme debout sur le rocher.

-Mais… je te croyais mort ! continua t-il alors que lui Tristan se rapprochait, quelques dizaines de mètres les séparant.

-Ai-je l'air d'un fantôme des bois, Adalbert ? dit d'un ton rieur Tristan.

-Non, mais… oh, ce n'est pas possible… oh…

Finalement il sauta de son rocher pour serrer contre lui Tristan qui le serra lui aussi en retour.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire… comment… comment as-tu survécu ? Tout ceux que j'ai vu te disaient mort dans je ne sais quelle contrée perdue…

-Et bien ces gens avaient faux, Adalbert, je suis bien en vie comme tu le vois…

Harry regardait étrangement les deux hommes, se disant être de trop dans cette conversation. Apparemment, Tristan connaissait bien la montagne pour connaître aussi ces quelques résidents. Ou peut-être que cette homme était le seul habitant de la montagne ?... Il l'avait dit gardien… un peu comme Hagrid ? Il ressemblait un peu à Hagrid par sa taille assez imposante (bien que minime face à celle de Hagrid), mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

-Il faut absolument que tu viennes me raconter ton histoire chez moi, dit Adalbert d'un ton n'omettant aucune réplique, je veux savoir ce que tu viens faire dans un endroit aussi désolé que la montagne.

-Adalbert, dit Tristan l'air un peu désolé, je ne peux pas et j'en suis confus, je dois aller en haut de la montagne dans un délais limité…

-Tu auras tout le temps de monter en haut de la Grande Ebouleuse **(1)**, répliqua Adalbert en fronçant les sourcils, je veux savoir ce qui t'ai arrivé depuis tout ce temps !

-J'aimerai beaucoup mais je dois emmener Harry en haut de la montagne pour un entraînement.

-Harry ? demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Qui est Harry ?

Tristan montra de la tête Harry que l'homme n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir vu. Enfin…

-Ha, c'est toi, _Harry_. Bien, et heu… tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir chez moi quelque instants, cela ne durera pas longtemps… insista Adalbert.

Tristan soupira. Tout ceux qui connaissaient Adalbert (et ils étaient peu) savaient qu'il était très têtu. Cela l'aidait dans son métier d'ailleurs…

-Harry, cela ne te dérange pas si nous…

-Non, non !! Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps… dit Harry en souriant.

-Bien ! s'exclama Adalbert en faisant réapparaître son large sourire, alors venez !! La maison n'est pas trop loin…

Adalbert parti devant avec Tristan, parlant avec vivacité alors qu'Harry restait en arrière, ne souhaitant pas les déranger.

Ils marchèrent sur le flan de la montagne rocailleuse pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à a apercevoir un petite maison au loin. Tristan et Adalbert parlaient encore mais Harry ne les écoutait pas. Il préférait les laisser parler en paix. Il se souvenait qu'avant il aimait parler à ses amis en privée… anciens amis ? Il ne le savait.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et Harry pu avoir une vue plus complète des montagnes. La maison était parfaitement placée, au soleil et pas trop en altitude. Il y avait derrière la maison un grand enclos s'étalant sur plusieurs hectares contenant des moutons.

-Vous voilà chez moi ! s'exclama joyeusement Adalbert, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Je vais préparer un peu de thé et j'arrive. Installez-vous dans la salle à manger !

Là-dessus il partit dans une autre pièce, les laissant dans la salle à manger servant faisant aussi office d'entrée. La petite maison dans laquelle habitait le gardien était assez petite mais avait l'air confortable. Elle comportait à première vu cinq pièces, dont une cuisine, une salle de bain, deux chambre et une salle à manger. La salle à manger était sûrement la plus grande des pièce : elle contenait une large table rectangulaire en un bois très noir et des bancs de la même matière ainsi que quelques étagères et un long bahut contre le mur du fond.

-Tu sais Harry, commença Tristan, nous ne resterons pas longtemps, c'est juste qu'Adalbert est une vieille connaissance et que je ne souhaiterai pas le blesser en déclinant son invitation. Il y a peu de monde dans les montagnes…

Harry acquiesça d'un air compréhensif alors que le gardien arrivait avec un plateau.

Ils s'installèrent sur les bancs et Tristan et Adalbert parlèrent de diverses choses auxquelles Harry ne prit pas tellement attention.

-Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans les Montagnes ? Questionna le gardien en montrant de la tête harry.

-Oh, il vient faire la même chose que moi il y a quelques années… répondit évasivement le sorcier.

-Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons pour emmener ce jeune garçon là-bas… il ne m'a pas l'air très puissant.

Harry releva la tête de sa tasse et regarda le gardien en fronçant les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ? Pas assez puissant ?

-Je t'assure qu'il est assez fort pour aller là-haut, Adalbert, dit doucement Tristan en faisant un sourire à harry.

-Mouais… dit l'homme d'un ton incertain, j'en suis pas si sur…

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils en regardant l'homme. Pas assez fort ? Pas assez puissant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse ? Lui montrer ? Lui prouver qu'il valait ? Non, il aimait de moins en moins cet homme… mais mieux valait calmer le jeu. Il inspira profondément et essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Tu ne le connaît pas, Adalbert, dit Tristan en secouant la tête, il est très intelligent.

-L'intelligence, dans les Montagnes, cela ne sert pas à grand-chose, continua Adalbert en regardant Harry, ce qu'il faut c'est un instinct de survie très développé et une grande envie d'aller là-haut…

Harry commençait à en avoir assez de devoir écouter ce que disait l'homme, il aurait voulu s'en aller. Il commençait à en avoir assez qu'on lui dise d'être plus fort, de prévoir à l'avance. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il soit meilleur que les autres ? Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un gardien, il n'y avait pas lieu de se froisser pour si peu…

-Et toi, qu'es-ce que tu en pense ? demanda soudain Adalbert très sérieusement, est-ce que tu as envie de monter là-haut ? Est-ce que tu serais prêt à risquer ta vie ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Evidemment que je veux aller là-haut !... pensa Harry.

-Oui, dit Harry d'une voix sur, je dois le faire et j'en suis capable. Ce que vous pensez m'importe peu.

Le silence revient pendant quelques instants et finalement Adalbert sourit d'un sourire franc à Harry.

-Je ne sais pas si tu en es vraiment capable, mais je fais confiance à ton entraîneur. Il m'a montré plus d'une fois qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir de préjuger…

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda muettement ce que cela voulait dire à Tristan, mais celui-ci ne fit que lui sourire en guise de réponse.

-Oh, mais il est tard ! Remarqua Adalbert, souhaitez-vous vraiment repartir ? Il va bientôt faire nuit…

-Il n'est que dix-huit heure trente! s'exclama Harry en regardant l'horloge dans la salle à manger.

-Tu apprendras, jeune garçon, que dans ce côté de la montagne, le soleil se couche plus tôt, surtout dans cette période de l'année.

Harry regarda Adalbert avec incompréhension. En été, le soleil se couchait plus tard quand hiver, c'était une certitude. Et ils étaient en été.

-Les Montagnes font de l'ombres sur ce côté quand le soleil se couche, lui expliqua Tristan. Il fera donc bientôt à moitié nuit.

Pas bête, pensa Harry. Allaient-ils rester ici pendant la nuit ? Il est vrai qu'une bonne nuit dans un lit douillet lui manquait. Mais il faudrait aussi rester avec le gardien et celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de le garder dans son cœur. Enfin, les apparence sont parfois trompeuse… pensa tristement Harry en chassant quelques vieux souvenirs. Remus Lupin…

-Je pense que nous allons en effet rester ici pour la nuit Adalbert, dit Tristan en regardant tristement Harry, mais juste pour une nuit. Il faut que nous repartions vite pour ne pas prendre de retard.

On aurait dit que le vieux gardien allait crier de joie tellement la nouvelle avait l'air de lui faire plaisir. Il ne devait pas voir beaucoup de monde dans les montagnes…

Ils parlèrent encore de diverses choses pendant le reste de l'après midi et pendant le dîner puis partir se coucher tôt pour pouvoir partir tôt le lendemain matin.

Adalbert les conduit dans une deuxième chambre qu'il disait «pour les voyageurs perdus» et Tristan et Harry s'y installèrent.

Lors qu'ils allaient se coucher Harry dit tout bas à Tristan :

-Je m'excuse si je suis un fardeau…

Tristan le regarda, interloqué.

-Un… fardeau ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas très fort et pas non plus assez brillant pour pouvoir servir à quelque chose dans ce voyage…

Tristan ouvrit grand les yeux et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit du garçon ; Un… fardeau ?

-Mais enfin, Harry !! S'exclama Tristan, tu n'est pas un fardeau, tu n'est pas non plus pas assez fort !! Tu es bien plus fort que tous les garçons de ton age sur cette terre ! En quelques mois tu as réussi à faire ce que certains plus grands mages n'avaient pas réussi !! Et tu penses être un fardeau !!

-Mais, Adalbert a dit que…

-Tu prends trop en compte ce que les autres gens disent de toi, Harry, dit doucement Tristan, Adalbert ne voit presque personnes dans les montagnes et donc n'a pas vent de ce qui se passe en dehors des Montagnes. Il est très prudent et ne laisse passer dans les Montagnes que ceux qu'ils pensent digne d'y aller. Il m'a jugé de la même façon quand je suis venu ici pour aller dans les Montagnes et je peux t'assurer que cela à été dur de le convaincre de nous laisser passer. S'il avait penser que tu n'étais pas digne d'y aller il t'n aurait interdit l'accès.

-Mais il a dit que c'était à cause de vous et que…

-S'il ne te pensais pas assez fort pour aller là-haut, même moi je n'aurais pas pu le convaincre, dit Tristan en secouant la tête. Il est très strict sur les règles. C'est le gardien de la Montagne…

Harry le regarda, pas sur de le croire. Mais après tout, si le gardien avait eu des doutes au sujet de Tristan auparavant, il était normal que le gardien en ait aussi après lui. Mais était-il aussi fort que Tristan le lui disait ? On avait beau lui répéter qu'il était puissant, il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

-Rassuré ? demanda Tristan s'approchant de Harry.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Avec la mort de ses parents et de ses proches, il était devenu plus sensible à ce que disaient les autres à son propos. Et pas que pour cela. Chaque chose négative dans la vie de tout les jours le faisait pensé que c'était de sa faute. Ce qui n'était pas vrai. Mais maintenant, beaucoup de chose était rattaché à Voldemort… rattaché à lui.

Ils se couchèrent sans en dire plus alors qu'Harry se demandait avec qui Tristan avait bien pu partir dans les montagnes... Et surtout : pourquoi ?

**-(1) Les Montagnes Grises n'ont pas de nom alors Adalbert s'est amusé à leurs données à chacune un nom différent. La « Grande Ebouleuse » est la plus haute montagne des Montagnes Grises et est celle qui à le plus d'éboulement. D'où le nom d' « ébouleuse ».**

**_§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !_**

… _**Fin du chapitre…**_

_**Et voilà !! … je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter si ce n'est que je voudrais quelques revews…**_

_**J'espère que vous aurez aimé !! **_

_**A bientôt,**_

**_Drago Malefoy _**


	9. Les centaures de la forêt interdite

**Salut les lecteurs ! **

**Bon, il est vrai que je mets de plus en plus de temps à écrire en ce moment mais… j'ai quelques problèmes. **

**J'ai un autre ordinateur chez moi avec enregistré dedans des débuts de chapitres (des chapitres presque finis parfois…) mais cet ordinateur à quelques problèmes… il ne veut pas se démarrer. Le problème est que je ne sais pas comment me sortir de ce problème…(faut que je me penche dessus…) **

**Tout cela pour dire que ceux qui apprécient « Albus Dumbledore, tome 1 » n'auront pas de chapitres avant pas mal de temps… le temps que je trouve une solution.**

**Ah, oui, j'ai changé de pseudo, je n'aimais pas celui d'avant (drago Malefoy) et je viens de m'apercevir qu'on pouvait le changer à volonté, donc, va pour celui-ci, mais c'est pas encore ça…**

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

**Kritari :** Je continu de penser que le verbe 'adorer' n'est pas approprié… mais si tu aimes tant alors, mets toi à genou sur le sol et prosterne toi devant mon texte ! Non, je plaisante, évidemment… bon, et bien merci et à bientôt ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera autant aimé que les précédents !

**Ellie351 :** Si Harry va rencontrer les personnes avec qui Tristan est allé dans la montagne ? Peut-être… bon, je sais que cela ne t'aide pas vraiment mais je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose… ça gâcherai le suspens. Incorporer Adalbert dans l'histoire est je pense déjà assez… je vais essayer, pour ce chapitre de me concentrer sur notre cher professeur de Potion et de défense… ils ne faut pas les oublier !

Résumé : **La famille Potter n'est pas morte. Du moins, pour l'instant... Harry part s'entraîner dans les Montagnes pour rencontre cet étrange "peuple des Aigles" avec un homme ressemblant à Tom Jedusor pour pouvoir 'tuer' Voldemort. Veut-il encore se venger?**

**_§!§!§_**

**Chapitre 9 : « Les Centaures de la Forêt Interdite»**

Severus et Jack cherchait maintenant depuis une semaine Harry. Et il n'avait rien trouvé. Rien ; pas la moindre trace, pas le moindre indice. Harry s'était volatilisé et ce, pas dans la forêt interdite. Du moins, pas dans ce côté de la forêt.

Bon sang, mais cela ne sert à rien ! S'exclama rageusement le professeur de défense, les nerfs à vifs.

Le maître de potion le regarda en haussant un sourcil et retourna à son activité sans ajouter mot. Voir Severus ne pas réagir à ses propos rendait encore plus furibond Jack. Merlin, qu'il en avait assez de cette forêt, de ce paysage morne et de cet énervant collègue ! D'habitude il n'était pas gêné par le caractère de son confrère mais avec son état n'importe quel détail le rendait encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

Le professeur n'était que rarement dans cet état mais avec les circonstances… il se faisait du souci. Beaucoup trop de souci. Normalement, pensa Jack hargneusement, ce serait plutôt à _lui _de se comporter ainsi…

Il décida de se calmer un peu. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Il se demandait juste ou ce trouvait Harry en ce moment, s'il était en vie, s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas blesser. Blessé, c'était très probable… Il soupira.

Tous les professeurs avaient remarqué que le garçon n'était pas dans son état normal. Ce qui d'ailleurs était justifié. Il venait de perdre les personnes les plus chères à son cœur et la seule personne qui aurait pu encore l'aider était tombée dans le coma…

A Poudlard, les professeur avaient respecté le deuil du garçon, ne le dérangeant que très rarement ; mais le garçon avait-il vraiment fait son deuil ? Non, c'était maintenant une certitude. Et personnes n'avait su l'aider, le réconforter dans son malheur. Certains avaient pourtant essayé, vainement.

Personne ne le comprenait, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Même Dumbledore était resté impuissant face à l'attitude du jeune sorcier ; c'était dire.

Jack sortit de ses sombres pensées pour aller se changer les idées. Il en avait bien besoin. Il partit du campement pour trouver un endroit avec de la lumière. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de clairière les jours précédents pour s'installer, ils s'étaient donc mis près d'un grand arbre à l'écorce noir dont il n'aurait pu dire le nom. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune importance…

Il marcha pendant plus d'une heure, ne se rendant pas compte du temps, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas ou mèneraient ces recherches et essayait de ne pas y penser.

Il arriva devant un petit ruisseau et regarda l'eau pendant quelques instants. Pauvre garçon… orphelin si jeune…

Lui-même n'avait jamais eu de famille et savait donc un peu se que pouvait ressentir le garçon. Mais seulement un peu. Lui n'avait jamais connu sa famille alors que lui…

Il n'avait jamais eu de famille tout court ; enfin, il avait eu son vieux grand-père qui s'était occupé de lui mais sinon… il n'avait pas non plus de femme, pas d'enfants. Il avait recherché pendant un temps une personne avec qui il aurait pu fonder une famille, mais ce temps là était révolu.

Il frappa rageusement du pied un petit caillou qui échoua dans le petit ruisseau ; sa colère ne s'était pas encore complètement dissipée. Ce n'était pas son genre de ce soucier autant d'un élève mais là ce n'était pas n'importe quel cas. Il appréciait grandement le garçon, ne pouvant d'ailleurs cacher sa sympathie à son égard. Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi… en fait si il savait. Le garçon l'avait touché, cachant sa tristesse devant ses amis, voulant rester fort malgré son malheur, malgré sa peine. Cela lui avait rappelé bien des choses… pas forcément bonne.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser de vieux souvenirs qui menaçaient de faire surface. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se décourage. Il retrouvait le jeune sorcier même si cela lui prenait plus de temps que prévu, il le retrouverait.

_**§!§!§**_

Severus recherchait des herbes pour ses potions, certaines très rares et ne se trouvant que dans des endroits bien précis. Il faisait sa cueillette sans se soucier du fait que son partenaire était partit du campement et que cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant. Il savait bien qu'il finirait par revenir.

Une semaine maintenant ; cela faisait une semaine qu'il cherchait dans la forêt. Il fallait e faire une raison : le garçon n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici.

Le maître des potions réfléchissait activement derrière sa air impassible tout en cueillant ses fleurs et herbes qu'il faisait sécher. Il réfléchissait aux possibilités qu'avait Potter en s'évadant.

Il sautait de la tour d'astronomie, ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui, ne prenant aucun bagage à part sa baguette. Et cela faisait une semaine qu'il le recherchait. S'il était encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est cela relèverait du miracle.

Severus était déjà venu dans la forêt il y a longtemps et s'en rappelait assez pour savoir que l'on ne pouvait survivre dans la forêt sans emporter de vivres. La forêt était beaucoup de chose mais pas du tout accueillante. On ne trouvait pas de plantes comestibles si ce n'est les racines (et encore, cela dépendait de quel arbre) et les sources d'eau étaient rares et très espacées les une des autres dans la forêt. Il fallait être fou pour s'engouffrer dans la forêt sans rien d'autre qu'une baguette. Il plutôt, pensa amèrement Severus, il faut s'appeler Potter.

Son collègue revient dans le campement quelques minutes plus tard et ils décidèrent par quelques mots de déplacer le campement pendant qu'il y avait un peu de lumière traversant la cime des arbres.

Anderson lui fit part de la découverte d'un ruisseau près d'ici et ils partirent prendre un peu d'eau avant de partir.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques heures, faisant attention à ce qu'ils aillent toujours dans la bonne direction.

Severus était plongé encore une fois dans ses pensées et avaient un peu relâchée l'attention, réfléchissant là où ils iraient si Potter se ne trouvait pas là où il se dirigeait. 'Nous n'allons pas indéfiniment le chercher dans la même direction, songea t-il, il n'a pas pu aller si loin en si peu de temps peut-être qu'il…

Un dur craquement se fit entendre près d'eux. Ils sortirent instinctivement leurs baguettes et se mirent dos à dos, regardant les alentours avec attention. Mais même avec leurs baguettes allumées tout n'était que ténèbres à moins de 5 mètres, ce qui ne leur facilitait pas la tâche.

Quelque chose de votre côté, Severus ? Murmura le plus doucement possible Jack.

Non, répondit Severus, et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur.

Il continuèrent de regarder les alentours en tournant un peu sur eux même, toujours dos à dos, les sens aux aguets.

Un autre craquement se fit entendre, presque inaudible mais pas imperceptible quand cela fait une semaine que vous marchez dans la forêt.

Quelque chose est…

Taisez-vous ! siffla Severus. Il y avait quelqu'un dans les environ, il en était certain. Et d'après le peu de bruit qu'il entendait, cela venait de plusieurs côtés. Il y en avait donc, pas déduction, _plusieurs. _

Il y eut un autre bruit derrière lui et son coéquipier sursauta de surprise et sous la pression. Severus se retourna le plus vite qu'il put, prêt à jeter un sort à la créature qu'il découvrirait. Mais il ne jeta pas de sort.

Les centaures.

Ils étaient encerclés de tous côtés et n'avaient aucune issue ; Anderson le regarda, il avait dans son regard de l'interrogation. Une façon de lui demander si les centaures s'entenderait bien avec eux. 'De toute les créatures étant dans cette forêt, pensa Severus, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait une seul qui soit gentille… même les licornes peuvent être agressives si on s'en prend à leur petits…'

Que faites-vous là, sorciers ? demanda d'un ton tranchant Bane, un centaure au pelage blond. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être dans notre forêt.

La forêt est à tout le monde, centaure, répliqua sur le même ton Severus.

Bane le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la réponse du professeur de potion.

Les sorciers n'ont pas le droit de venir sur le territoire des centaures, sorcier, continua le centaure, et surtout les sorciers venant de l'établissement hors de la forêt.

Nous ne faisons que traverser la forêt, dit Anderson, devançant Severus, nous recherchons quelqu'un.

Severus maudit en pensée ce sot professeur de défense, maintenant les centaures savaient qu'ils cherchaient Potter ! Et s'ils savaient où il se trouvait alors ils ne leur diraient jamais maintenant…

Peu importe la cause de votre voyage, sorciers, rétorqua l'hybride, vous n'avez aucun droit de fouler la terre de notre territoire.

Et bien dans ce cas nous n'avons cas partir et nous ne vous embêterons plus, continua Jack en relevant fièrement la tête, pas impressionné pour deux noises et faisant fit du pied de son collègue qui s'écrasait sur le sien. Severus, lui, aurait bien voulu assommer son collègue pour son manque de délicatesse en matière de répartie ; il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir maintenant, peu importe ce qu'il dirait pour sauver la mise. Il regarda aux alentours pour voir une sortie, mais évidemment il n'y en avait pas. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de centaures les encerclant, certains tapant du pied d'impatience et devant la naïveté du professeur de défense.

Je ne crois pas, sorciers, dit le centaure en s'approchant doucement des deux professeur, vous avez osé venir dans notre territoire et maintenant vous allez en payer le prix. Nous n'acceptons pas les gens de votre espèce sur nos terres et ferons tout pour que plus aucun sorcier n'ose venir nous déranger.

Les centaures se rapprochaient dangereusement, faisant tout de même attention aux baguettes magiques des deux sorciers, connaissant leur pouvoir beaucoup plus grand par apport à leurs arcs et flèches.

Ne résistez pas, sorciers, dit un centaure de la bande, cela ira beaucoup plus vite si vous vous laissez faire…

Vous êtes content Anderson… Siffla hargneusement Severus, grâce à votre petit discours ils veulent nous tuer ou peut-être pire…

Ce n'est pas la peine de tout me remettre sur le dos ! répliqua son collègue, c'est juste que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, un centaure les ayant attaqués. Severus envoya des stupéfixes à tire de bras et essaya d'échapper aux sabots qui s'abattaient sur lui, ne voyant plus Anderson.

Il envoyait des sortilèges de toutes sortes pour échapper aux créatures mi-homme, mi-animal et essayait de voir combien ils étaient. Mais il était impossible de donner un chiffre exact, des centaures arrivant de tout côté pour les attraper.

Un centaure au pelage noir et de forte carrure l'attaqua en ruant, essayant de lui donner un coup, il réussit à le contrer le coup de justesse avec un sortilège qui se répercuta sur le sabot du centaure qui continua de l'attaquer avec d'autres. Il réussit à se battre pendant encore quelques instants mais il voyait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face au nombre de centaure face à lui. Alors qu'il échappait à un coup d'un centaure il ressenti une grande douleur au niveau du ventre. Puis un autre au niveau de la tête… Il se sentit tituber et vu au loin Anderson au sol, inconscient. Il tomba peu à peu mais ne sentit pas le choc du sol, il était déjà inconscient.

_**§!§!§**_

Ils marchaient depuis l'aurore maintenant, sans avoir fait de pauses n'y avoir parler. Ils avaient quitté tôt le matin Adalbert qui avait eu l'air un peu abattu à leur départ, ce qui était normal, il ne voyait presque personne dans les montagnes.

Harry regarda le paysage et le trouva beau, bien qu'un peu triste. Il n'avait pas bien compris Adalbert dans son résonnement mais il savait que l'homme n'était pas mauvais. Il était juste un peu trop seul ; la solitude devait le peser de jour en jour. Ce gardien… gardien des montagnes.

Nous n'allons pas faire de pause pour déjeuner, même si nous avons bien avancé ce matin nous ne devons pas perdre de temps.

Harry sentit perdre le peu d'entrain qu'il avait. Une pause lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, mais, puisqu'il fallait continuer…

Ils mangèrent par petites bouchées tout en marchant, tout deux dans leur pensées. Harry n'avait pas envie de briser ce silence, il avait tant à penser.

Il aurait bien voulu continuer l'entraînement, mais dans les montagnes… Tristan lui avait dit que monter un tel col était déjà un entraînement mais cela n'avait aucunement atteint Harry ; Il préférait de loin essayer de faire de sa magie que de monter ces monts inaccessibles…

Quand nous serons tout en haut, dit Tristan en s'arrêtant un peu, haletant, nous continuerons l'entraînement comme nous l'avions laissé. Bien que nous utiliserons d'autres méthodes dont je te parlerai plus tard…

Evidemment, pensa rageusement Harry, _plus tard… _je me demande quand ce ne sera pas _plus tard… _

Il marchèrent pendant encore une heure puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'arrêter. Il était trop fatigué pour continuer. Harry avait vu un léger changement dans le décor –bien qu'il y ai surtout que des rochers et des pierres, il n'y avait plus du tout de végétation. Plus d'herbe, plus d'insecte, plus de trace vie. Et pourtant il restait une plante, constante, une plante aux pétales jaune clair virant vers le blanc. Il n'avait pas remarqué ces fleurs avant mais maintenant qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle…

Il aurait pu se risquer à poser la question à Tristan, mais il s'abstint. Il ne répondait de toute façon jamais à aucune question…

Le soir, ils se couchèrent à la belle étoile ; il n'y avait aucun autre endroit pour dormir.

Harry frissonnait dans sa couverture, trouvant le froid trop dur à supporter, même en été. Il ne pouvait faire de feu et il était déjà à une bonne altitude… Il cherchait le sommeil mais en vin. La respiration à coté de lui était régulière et il en conclu que le sorcier s'était déjà endormi.

Il se blottit dans sa couverture et essaya de se concentrer sur le silence. ; peut-être qu'ainsi il trouverait le sommeil.

Alors qu'il allait passer dans le monde des rêves, il entendit un bruit près de lui. Il mit à genou, la baguette levée devant lui, en alerte.

_Lumos… _

Il regarda aux alentours mais ne trouva que du vide. Il se mit debout, toujours baguette levée, et marcha dans les environs pour regarder s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose. Il ne trouva que la rocaille qui commençait à lui être familière avec le temps.

Il soupira et alla se recoucher, pensant que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il ne mit pas longtemps à plonger dans le sommeil.

**§!§!§**

Severus avait l'impression que des enclumes s'abattaient sur sa tête tout en la lui transperçant. Il essaya d'oublier un peu la douleur et d'ouvrir les yeux. Où était-il ?... il y avait bien trop de lumière… qui avait mit sa lampe à pétrole au maximum ?...

Il essaya de rouvrir les yeux un peu plus doucement et de s'habituer à la lumière. Sa manœuvre marcha avec succès. Mais il y avait juste un problème… il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Autours de lui il y avait des arbres et un immense roc en forme de voûte. Et des cheveux aux torses humains…

Severus se souvint et la première chose qu'il fit fut de pester contre cet imbécile d'Anderson. Grâce à lui il était prisonnier des centaures et il ne sentait plus sa tête… ou plutôt la sentait trop.

Il regarda où se trouvait l'autre sorcier et le vit, accroché contre un jeune arbre, regardant autours de lui en essayant d'enlever ses liens.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de sottise, son collègue ne connaissait visiblement pas la gravité de la situation. Il est encore heureux qu'ils soient encore en vie.

Il regarda à quoi il était attaché : un arbre un peu plus large que celui d'Anderson. Et les liens avaient l'air d'être fait par des experts en la matière, il n'y avait pas moyen de les défaire. Il aurait fallu un couteau…

Anderson parut se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul à être réveillé et regarda Severus en ouvrant des yeux ronds auquel Severus répondit par un air exaspéré.

Severus… chuchota Anderson, vous êtes sur que tout va bien ?

J'ai l'impression que ma tête s'est fait écraser par un troupeau d'hippogriffe… ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité, répondit ironiquement le professeur de potion.

Le professeur Anderson détourna les yeux et Severus se demanda, avec le peu de lucidité qu'il avait, ce qui pouvait bien faire détourner les yeux du professeur ainsi. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds, ni à reconnaître ses fautes en ayant l'air désolé.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par son mal de crâne devenant encore plus fort. Il sentait le sang pulser à ses oreilles et un poids énorme contre on front.

Il plissa les yeux pour voir le professeur Anderson, tout était flou, d'après ce qu'il voyait, son collègue avait l'air affolé.

Sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche, cherchant un juste milieu. Le sol bougeait bizarrement… l'homme fit tout pour garder les yeux ouvert mais la douleur lui fit changer d'avis.

Il ne voyait plus rien, il sentait que tout bougeait autours de lui… sa tête lui faisait mal…

Il retomba dans l'inconscience.

**_§!§!§_**

… **Fin du chapitre…**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus… je prend de plus en plus de temps pour écrire mes fics, généralement, les chapitres n'en sont que meilleurs.**

**A bientôt,**

**P. **


	10. Avis

Chers lecteurs,

J'ai décidé de stopper l'écriture de cette fic pour quelque temps. J'ai beaucoup d'idées, là n'est pas le problème, mais je veux me lancer dans autre chose. Surtout que cette fic a eaucoup de défauts. Peut-être continuerai-je par la suite…

P.


End file.
